THE SPOOKS
by ThalioTP
Summary: Mike, Ellie, Sam, Amy, Ben, Helen, and Tom are siblings and descendants from the warriors who fought the dark thousands of years ago. Follow them as they fought more creatures, learn more magic, craft new weapons, and struggles to become the New York Spooks. But they must prepare themselves as the dark grew stronger and when the time comes they must face The Ruler Of The Dark.
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE 1 : See You In Our First Job

"Bring him in." Said the Judge.

The New York high council has started to judge the Downtown Genocide case.

The people was already in suits and sat in orderly fashion from right to left, the lawyers are both standing in their needed place and the eyewitness are being placed in the other room.

As for the Judge and the Attorneys are bot sitting in the opposite direction of the guests.

The Judge sat in his high chair, cleaning his desk for his files on the suspect.

As someone knocked on the door and opened it wide, it was the NYPD leading the way for the suspect.

As the suspect entered the room, the guests gasped as they know what he did on the genocide.

He wore the same jail wardrobe and his hands are cuffed, there were two guards both holding his shoulders. He looked around, unfamiliar with the environment.

He had a black messy hair, a young face. And the shining diamond colored eyes.

He was seated in front of the Judge, as he looked to him eye to eye.

"Thomas Septimo Fillius." Said the Judge aloud "Age 18, unattended, drop out of school, living with your Uncle Jimmy Fillius I presume?" He stopped.

"John." Said Thomas "Its Jimmy John Fillius, you forgot the John part." He Pointed.

"I see…." The Judge said sarcastically "So, Tom. As your friends and family called you. You are suspected to commit genocide on Downtown mall, as the security tape shows you shot two magazines of AK-47 to random locations of the mall, resulting in 18 deaths in shot wounds and 5 mall security with stab marks in torso and neck."

He became annoyed at hearing this "That is not true, I wasn't shooting random. Those 18 people are vampires, they killed all those security because they are going to eliminate hundreds of people. That's why they didn't show in the security footage."

"Objection!" Yelled one of the Attorney "Vampire sightings has been decreased since 2018, those of the dark whose left are only Bugganes and Boggarts!"

"They decreased because my family, the Fillius'. Had been hunting them down since the Bite of 2018. They are planning to turn everyone on the mall into one of them." Tom explained.

"Bullshit!" Said the Attorney.

"SILENCE!" The Judge banged his hammer.

Then the debate is silenced.

"What do you mean your family? Who are your parents?" The Judge demanded.

"I am Thomas Septimo Fillius, son of Jeremiah Fillius. He was the seventh son of the seventh son. My mother was Ailisya Deminio. The unlicensed Necromancer." Tom said.

"She has a file." Whispered one of the attorney.

"I am seven times three, sibling before me I am the youngest and the last to do the job." Tom finished.

"As you can see Tom, you cannot hunt and kill the dark unless you are licensed as a SPOOK. And as for your family, they had been meddling with the law for 5 years in the making and they are not the seventh son. Their relationship with your dad had cleared them from vigilante actions that should've been done by the local Spook. By the time as we speak, they should have been in rehabilitation of handling the dark. Because no one better than a seventh son of the seventh son could do it." The Judge raised his voice.

"You're wrong." Said Tom, and some people gasped. The Judge raised his head back "They've been doing good so far, and you know it."

"Tell me about your family…" Said the Judge slowly.

Tom silenced for a moment, and the he cleared his throat.

"Our oldest brother, Michael, or Mike. Is the leader, he knows when he tells us what to do, and when to do it. The second eldest sister, is Elizabeth, or Ellie. She's the muscle, when she goes to work she rarely uses guns, instead she pocketed her silver knuckle every time she bumped to a demon at night. Then there was Samuel, or Sam, or Sammy, whatever you like to call him. Is the brains of every operations, he designed our weapons and he comes up with the trickiest plans to hunt. Then Amelia, or Amy. She's the human changeling, the greatest liar and the masters of disguise, she could be one of the guests right now. The fifth was Benjamin, or Ben. He shoot bullets like Bullseye, as he never misses, because mostly out of close distance fear. The sixth was Helenna, or Helen. She held the power of our mom, she's a Necromancer, as she likes to talk to Abraham Lincoln in third grade and calls Agatha Christie every time we're in a detective mode. And there's me, Tom. Today I go solo as my siblings are of doing something else." Tom breaths a gulp of air as he talks so fast he rarely did that "So there you have it."

Everyone in the room started eavesdropping. As people stared at me for a while.

"Well, Tom. This, is how I see your family. Michael Primum Filius had been charged for vigilante actions across the state for years. Elizabeth Alterum Filius had been charged for assault upon her co-workers. Samuel Tertia Fillius had been charged multiple times for unlicensed practice in object enchantments. Amelia Quarto Filius had been charge for seductive behavior, breaking and entering, and lying to an officer. Benjamin Quintum Fillius records are low, but have been known for using unlicensed guns product of Samuel. Helenna Sextum Filius had the lowest records of them all, in fact she only had been charged for she hadn't been licensed for Necromancing since she was 17. But you all have one thing in common, law breakers, a Spook wannabe." Said the Judge as he reads through the files on his desk "And you decided to join them, now as the Filius family case is cleared. Let's go back to the main case shall we? Lawyers in their positions."

Then Tom's lawyer walks into the room, she was a tall woman with blonde hair and sunglasses. She puts her briefcase on the desk and stood beside him "Took you long enough. Court starts at 7 pm." Said Tom.

"Sorry Tom, traffic." Said the lawyer.

As the Judge started to read about the case, Tom's lawyer had been talking in a smooth and seductive tone. Tom apparently just sat there, smirking.

Minutes pass, as both cases ended. The Attorneys had stated their results "Thomas Septimo Filius, you had been charged for unlicensed creature hunting and cleared from the genocide. You had been put to jail for 9 months."

"That's good enough." Tom said as he fist-bumped the lady.

And right before the Judge slammed his hammer, there was the rushing sound of engine getting louder and louder. People went to see what's going on outside the window, then there was blinding light illuminating across the room.

"DUCK!" Screamed Tom.

With a big honk, a massive truck drove inside the courtroom. As smoke and ashes flew everywhere, and the sound of people shrieking. He was on all four, when I jumped the opposite direction of the truck. Tom looked behind him, and saw the desk he was in was crushed to pieces. Debris are everywhere near the hole on the wall.

"Stupid wig." Said a feminine voice.

Tom turned to see the lawyer who he knew all along was Amy, in a disguise. She had a long black hair hidden under the wig "Tom please remind me to get a new blondie."

"Hey!" screamed the Judge "You're not a licensed lawyer!"

Then before they knew it he was dragged by someone from behind the truck as Tom an Amy heard screams behind it. Painful screams.

"Hey Tom." Whispered Amy "Take this." As she threw a caliber 46 to Tom's hands, and she drew her own gun.

They walked silently across the room, as Tom was getting closer to the side of the truck. He quickly pointed his revolver, but no one was there.

Then he was smacked with the force of a car in his shoulder and hit the side of the truck.

"Tom!" Screamed Amy.

As he turned to see, a figure in robes were standing in front of Tom. He looked up and saw a really pale man, it was the survivor vampire gang Tom hunted.

"9 months isn't long enough for you asshole, you've taken the only chance we could take the city. Now we're taking your chance to feel sanity." The vampire said.

"What are you gonna do? Bite me?" Tom joked "Guess what, son. I'm seventh times three."

The vampire laughed "No, you fool. I'm just going to hurt you, really, really, bad."

Tom turned to see at Amy, who are fighting vampires at the moment. Then he looked from under the truck, the guests are hiding behind their desks.

Tom looked for his gun, when the vampire on top of him gran him by the shoulder and pushed their nails deep inside. Tom screamed in agony, Amy heard the scream and quickly shoot the vampire.

It hissed as the silver bullet missed to his shoulder but searing pain all across his upper body.

Tom was dropped on to the floor, as he crawled to grab his revolver. When the vampire saw this, it didn't miss the chance to strike him from behind. It hissed as it lunged forward onto Tom.

But his throat was hit by a burning feeling of silver.

Tom successfully mad it faster, and when the vampire fell to the ground, holding his holed throat. Tom fire two rounds on to his chest. And the vampire lay motionless.

"Help!" Screamed Amy. As she was held by a vampire behind her back.

When Tom pointed the gun at it, the vampire said aloud "Drop the gun, or I'll bite her." It showed him it's fangs close to her neck.

He hesitated, but luckily he didn't have to do anything. As Amy retract a silver blade under her wrist and stabbed the vampire's leg. It screamed on the hot searing pain.

Amy quickly swung the blade upwards to hit it's face and downward towards the back of it's neck.

Seconds later it fell to the ground after the head had rolled out of sight.

Amy walked closer to Tom, and hugged him gently. She patted his back, gesturing to leave.

When they walked pass the terrified guests, Amy then said "The Judge didn't bang his hammer."

Tom turned to look at her.

"Its not official." Amy smiled.

Tom was relieved to hear this, and laughed with her.

"Welcome to the family Tom."


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE 2 : The House Warming

It was the year 2021, 5 years ago the first portal to Purgatory released all the dark creations of god which are design to kill human. The cause of the wormhole was unknown, but the closest theory of all is that those creatures have been waiting for years. A few days later, the dark had been moving from nighttime killings, to bloody genocide, and all-out war. The First War caused many lives as millions of cities are lost and countries allied to exterminate every creatures, on that day they learned their weaknesses as the dark had invaded the earth thousands of years ago when it caused civilizations to disappear.

Only months later the world had been using silver bullets and salt and iron bombs all across the world and the dark had been decreased, but they were smart, they went into hiding and start to destroy the world little by little.

Because when the dark had outnumbered the human, other more evil creatures are breaking out of Hell. And when the hole of sin is big enough, comes the Fiend. The father of all Demons, Devils, and Diablos.

When that comes, it was basically doomsday. Where people stop believing god, families kill each other, and depression is everywhere in the world. Everyone panicked, they must defeat every last dark creatures by using the old methods of magic multiplied by the work of technology.

The president even made new job applications as a local creature exterminator called The Spook, where only seventh child of the seventh child are licensed as a hunter when they're 17 years old. Other countries began to make their own kind of Spooks, as Japan Prime Ministers creates a league of seventh sons called the Asashin No Rigu. And Russian ministries had armies of trained people to fight the biggest of creatures. Meanwhile in UK, it has been stated as the biggest magic users as every citizen are given special objects to guard their houses.

As 38 percent of the world are seventh sons, but as more people had seven child rather than two, the population of the world will be over numbered by humans. But that hasn't happened yet.

* * *

"Are you packed yet?" Asked Mike, he was putting his clothes in his trunks and forced it in the bathroom ware.

As he forcefully pulled the zipper and locked it shut, he realized his luggage was too much for his weapons and spell books he got from Sam.

"Beth?" Mike called his girlfriend.

"Yeah Michael? I'm just dressing up. I'm almost done.

Mike sighed, he is going back to New York from San Francisco. As he was going to have a reunion with his family.

"Hey Bethany?" Mike called again.

"Yes?" Beth called from another room.

"About… Um, the wedding…."

* * *

"I can't believe his wedding is in 4 weeks!" Yelled Ellie "He text me earlier that it's not for another month."

"Yeah well, we know he's picky. Would you help me with these?" Sam asked, as he was loading the 5 heavy trunks full of books in the taxi, they were going to New York for the reunion too. The taxi driver frowned as each luggage shook the car.

They we're living in Paris for two weeks when Sam asked Ellie to guard him to the old building in Paris which are full of old guide to hunting the dark and are heavily guarded, of course it caused both of them to be jailed in a day due to stealing until it was stated that the building was run by a Bane.

As Ellie helped Sam moved their luggage, Ellie got another text from Amy. She suddenly let go of a heavy bag and let it fell to Sam's foot "Dammit, Ellie."

"Amy just said : going to Tom first, he got arrested." Ellie said with the phone on her hand.

"Tom? Arrested for what?" Sam said as he struggled to move the bag all by himself.

"It says here that he was arrested for genocide which he claimed to be killing vampires."

"Pffftttt! It's been years since vampires are last seen." Sam laughed.

* * *

The next day Amy and Tom are both sitting in the airport waiting room, they silently wait for the other families for two hours. They eyed the people to see who they recognize.

"Been waiting much?" Said a voice beside them, it was Ellie and behind her was Sam.

Tom and Amy stood up and hugged both of them.

"Where are the others?" Asked Sam.

"Helen and Ben are coming tomorrow, they got their flight cancel because of harpies. And, Um, Mike is…. Oh, there he is right now." Tom pointed.

Mike walked to them and greeted "Hey guys! How long has it been?"

"1 year and 47 days, I counted." Said Sam.

And then behind Mike came Beth, his would-be wife "You all remember Bethany."

"Hi." Said Beth.

"Sammy's college crush." Teased Tom.

"Shut up." Sam scoffed, and everybody laughed.

They all went to Tom's car, which was once his uncle's. When they drove for half a minute, they talked about what they did on their adventures. And Mike was the one who shared it first.

"So there I was, in the beach having a great summer day with Beth when suddenly a Sand Wraith jumped in front of us. It manage to drag a person down in the sand but me and Beth are both using an M2 Carbine filled with silver bullets and just shoot them creature." He said gesturing a gun.

"My days is when I'm in court, a truck full of vampires crashed through the courtroom. And I was in the tight spot when a vampire standing over me and I reached my gun just in time to shoot that bastard's mouth and killed him in the chest." Tom bragged.

"You forgot the part that I was in it." Amy frowned.

Then everybody started laughing.

They all moved each baggage for a couple of minutes to the apartment Tom rented.

"Fancy!" Said Sam. As they walked to the hallway.

"Yep, I used a few of dad's cash to pay this." Tom said "Mike and Beth get their own room, each of us will sleep on the suite."

"Wow, Tom how much money do you have?" Ellie whistled.

As they Mike and Beth parted from the others, they went to the elevator and got to the top when they got there Ellie and Sam mouth fell. It was the biggest apartment room they've ever been. The elevator rang a bell in the living room when it got up, signaling them if anyone was coming. The living room itself had a circular stair that goes a few steps up, where in front was a big sofa with a flatscreen on a shelf full of books, in the right was a door to the balcony and pool, and in the left was another balcony with a roof for outside dinner. And there was another stair which goes up and there were four bedrooms.

"So, there are four bedrooms, two have a double deckers. And two are just one bed. So Ellie have the single bed because she says she needs privacy, Sam gets the other single bed for his books, Amy and Ben would be in one room, and I will be with Helen. Oh and we have a secret weapon room behind that shelf, password is 333666999" Tom pointed to each room and the shelf where the TV is

"Wait, how did you get a weapon room?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"A deal with the manager, I give more 50 percent." Tom said.

So they all unpacked their luggage, Ellie was fast asleep while Sam was watching the TV.

"Sam would you put our weapons in the weapon room?" Amy said as she put her clothes in the laundry.

"Yeah, I'll do whatever." Sam said lazily.

Meanwhile Tom leans in the balcony glass wall as he sips on the cocktail he made, he watched New York from the distant and felt neutral.

Amy walked into the balcony and looked into the pool "Hey Tom, is it okay if I go swimming?"

Tom didn't listen for a while "Huh? Oh, sure…"

Amy frowned "What's wrong?"

"It's just, dad left me all his stuff in his will because he wants me to be the Spook like him when I'm 17, but you guys are better than me in hunting monsters rather than me. And I'm 18." Tom said slowly.

"Well, at least you don't have to be trained to hunt monsters, you got them all in your package, you'll learn quickly." Amy patted his back "By the way, the caretaker was here to mop our floors. Get Ellie up before he sees her snoring." And she walked towards the pool.

Tom did what Amy asked and he saw the caretaker just two rooms across "Hello Tom, nice to see ya!" He said with an English accent "Hello Mr. Fletcher." Tom greeted back.

He opened Ellie's room and saw her snoring with half of her body fallen to the floor. Tom sniggered and saw her slowly waking up, she rolled back and cleared her eye "Tom?"

"Get up, the caretaker's going to mop this place." Tom threw his thumb at the back at his shoulder.

Ellie yawned as she walked down the stairs with Tom behind her "Mornin." She greeted Sam, who is still watching TV.

"You've slept for an hour, you goof." Sam said.

"Well dang." Ellie cursed.

"Ellie, take this bag of sweets to Mike's will you." Tom said, handing a colorful bag.

"*yawn!* Fine…" Ellie grunted.

Ellie clicked the number that Mike was in, and she walked through the hallway till she found Mike's and Beth's room.

She knocked on the door three times until Mike went to open the door, he was watching a TV with Beth behind him "Hi Ellie." He greeted.

"This is from Tom." Ellie said lazily as she handed the bag to Mike.

Mike read the card that was placed next to it "A Wedding Gift. Thanks Ellie."

"Don't mention it."

Ellie walked to the elevator again, as the elevator music was running. She thought how it feels like to be married, as thing didn't go well at her last date.

When the elevator rang, the door opened partly when she heard loud noises. When it was opened full, the living room was filled with scorch marks. And she heard gunshots.

Ellie walked out of the elevator and saw the caretaker's head was on fire.

"Ellie!" Screamed Tom behind her, as he was holding a double-barreled shotgun.

"What's happening?" Ellie said aloud.

"The Caretaker, he was a fire elemental. He stole the Inferno Rock on Sam's room and it kinda turned him rampage." Tom explained "I don't really know what's going on."

Then Sam came from behind "He knew we had the Inferno Rock, he's going to steal it. It's acts as a drug that pumps adrenaline to Fire Elementals."

Mr. Fletcher thrust his fiery palm forward and shot a ball of fire which miss and hit the kitchen and exploded the gas tank.

"What's going on, I heard an explosion…." Said Amy from the balcony door, all wet and wearing a towel. She didn't finish her sentence when she saw Mr. Fletcher was on fire.

Mr. Fletcher shoot a fireball to Amy but she dodge it, immediately leaving her towel on fire and she was all in her swimming suit.

"Got any ideas?" Asked Tom to Sam, he just raised his shoulder.

Mr. Fletcher ran to the balcony and jumped from the wall, but he was caught by the leg by a silver chain. At the end was Ellie holding it "Somebody, call the damn police."

Minutes later the police arrived and put Mr. Fletcher in a metal cage, still struggling to break free.

"At first we would pay for half the damage, but it looks like a suite room have room repairmen stuck in its bill." Said Commissioner Hudson "You guys come from the family of hunters?"

"Yes sir." Said Mike.

"Alright, but the law is the law. Don't hunt unless you have the license too." Hudson warned.

As the police was finished. The family and Beth were sitting in an unburned couch.

"Mom always says." Said Mike "If things in the house are too quiet, have 'house warming'"

*Ba Dum Tsss* drum beats behind them, and they saw Ellie was sitting on the drum set.

"What?" She said, holding two drumsticks in her hand.

Then everyone sniggered.

* * *

Meanwhile in Minnesota, a girl in a black leather jacket walks silently across the night, her short hair moves with grace in the breeze.

A man was waiting for her in the alley, when the girl was almost close. The man surprised her in front of her "Hello there, you're all alone?" Said the man "You need some company, lady?"

The man was a teenager, just one year from the girl. He was wearing a football jacket and an evil grin.

"Get out of my way." Said the girl.

"Ooh, feisty. Hey, what do you say we talk, huh? In my bungle." The man walked closer, but the girl stood her ground.

"Get out of my way or you'd wish you had." The girl threatened.

"I like chicks who can beat me up." Said the man, his body was touching against her and his hands are touching her rear end.

The girl silenced for a while, till hadn't react "Okay, lets talk."

The man sniggered "I'd like that."

* * *

 ** _Wuzzgoinon? why's the girl accepting his offer, stay for more misadventures of the Filius families_**


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE 3 : The Horshaw Ripper

It was already a busy morning at Minnesota, as the police are alerted of unknown cause of death in a nearby motel. The forensics are gathered up in full hazmat suits, every minute gathering informations about the cause of death.

Moments later, Detective Arnold arrived. He walked to one of the doctors and gestured him to talk in private.

"What have you got doctor?" Asked the detective.

"We never seen anything like this, sir. The victim is oozing his stomach acids, we found his thorax had been bulging veins. When blood tests are gathered, it was stated that the victim was somehow injected with heavy pheromones which caused stomach turbulences." The doctor explained, as he handed the notes they've taken from the research.

Detective Arnold read the notes carefully "It says here, that 'Timothy Garred' was found naked in his room with signs of sperms on his bed?"

"Y… Yes sir. We have concluded that the victim had either a sexual intercourse with a dark creature." The doctor stated.

"Well, either he's been injected from a woman. Or just masturbates too hard."

* * *

Miles away from Minnesota, in Washington D.C airport. A teenage girl with her brother was eating peacefully at the food court, the girl was texting on her phone how her family was while the brother was too busy playing smartphone games rather than eating his food, which was going cold.

"Hey Ben, guess what." Said the girl.

"What…" Said Ben, without looking at her.

"Tom got arrested, and so does Ellie and Sam." The girl laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever…" Commented Ben, still on his game.

The girl turned frowned "Are you even listening?"

"Helen could you just save it for later?" Ben said.

Helen huffed, and said "I also traded your Blood Demon Armor for standard Chainmail."

"WHAT?! You did that!? Do you even realize how many time do I have to defeat Krestor the Crusher to get the ingredients for that? Plus the level 10 Camouflage Emblem from Torpix!" Ben shouted.

"You've been doing well so far." Helen teased.

"I'm becoming a newbie because of you!"

"At least I know that chainmail can be crafted again with the Darkchaster Scale you have! You can even double it again with the addition of the Camouflage Emblem to the accessory." Helen yelled.

"I…. Wait what? You can do that?" Ben looked at his phone.

"Newbie…."

After lunch they waited for their flight in 3. As Ben fell asleep, Helen took the chance and played his game. She played for a few minutes when she had to go to the bathroom, she left Ben at his seat.

When she got to the women's bathroom, she took her time in there. Once she's done she went to wash her hands and tied her hair to a ponytail, she hears someone crying in the corner that sounds like a male cry.

She walked to the corner where the person was hidden between the bathroom door.

"Hey, this is the ladies bathroom. You're not allowed to…" But before she finished her sentence, she gasped when she saw a very pale body of a janitor that was leaning against the corner. With something red and white oozing from his mouth. But another surprise appeared as she saw another person that look just like him. But see through.

"Ghost?" Murmured Helen.

But suddenly the spirit turned, and stared her with his hollow eyes. And ran outside.

"Wait!" Yelled Helen, she looked at the body once more and went to call the security.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered at the crime scene. Looking to see what caused the flight to be cancelled.

"I understand murder, but why's the flight cancelled?" Asked Ben to the officer as they walked past the police tape.

"Because we fear this some kind of a new disease, we are closing this airport until we figure out what it is." The officer said "You came from the Filius family?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"We are currently interrogating your sister, the one who found the victim." Said the officer, he opened the bathroom door "I knew your father, and I read his will. That each of you can be trusted with any officer's job."

"Did Dad said anything else?" Ben asked again.

"It might be weird to say it, but we live in a very shitty world." The Officer gestured the forensic team to clear the place "Your mom, send us a message in her last will at this date. Which says 'Beware the Horshaw Ripper' which whoever the killer is."

He showed Ben the corpse, which now pale green "Here's the forensic tests from the same case yesterday." The officer handed a file, Ben watch as the officer leaves. As he read the file, the conclusion seemed to be an overdose of pheromones. Ben tried to review the file once more, but it's not his talent.

Then the door opened again. This time it was Helen, she was seemed to be relieved from interrogation.

"Hey, I need you to do something for me." Ben called.

"yeah?"

"Can you track down his spirit?" Ben asked.

Helen blinked "Well, it's going to need some time. He could be hiding anywhere."

"He's not in Limbo?" Ben raise his eyebrow.

"Not yet, guess he's overwhelmed with something that keeps him on this side."

"His death must be painful." He stated.

She's right, he could be anywhere. Helen could only bring back spirits that had gone back into the light, the only thing we could do now is find the janitor's spirit for he's the one who knew the suspect.

"Have we got anything on the Horshaw Ripper?" Ben asked Helen, as he puts the file next to the sink.

"Yeah, it's an old family from 2016. They're some kind of an unfriendly neighbors." She said.

"How unfriendly?"

They both walked through the door, then through the police tape where the crowds are.

"They all are serial killers, each have their own status and are killed in different times." Helen explained.

"Oooooooh!" Ben pointed "Christopher Horshaw, the Horshaw Axeman."

"He was the Dad, I don't know about the other though. Except they all have gone to the light."

"Psshhh…. What about Horshaw Reaper?" Ben scoffed, as they are walking towards the security room.

"I don't know, I thought they all had left this world."

They went inside, and two security guards are watching the cameras. As they turned to see who it is "Can I help you?"

"My name is Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully, show us what happen in the women's bathroom at 2:30 pm. We work at the FBI." Ben said quickly, Helen slapped her face.

The security guards both look at each other with a mixture of awe "No seriously, who are you or we have to take you to the authority."

Before Ben could say anything, Helen shut his mouth quickly "I'm Helen and this is Ben from the Filius family, your head officer knew us and lend us a job to solve this case."

"We have the message from the captain here." Said the other security.

"Alright, you can stay." Then the guard turned and set the camera to 2:30 on women's bathroom.

Ben and Helen watched carefully, and it looked like something in the corner is moving, like having seizures. Then it stop. Seconds later, there was a teenage girl with leather jacket and a short black hair.

"Hey that look like you." Ben joked, Helen frowned "She's not even have the same haircut, and I have a ponytail."

Ben stood to look at her back head "Oh yeah."

Then the security tape shows that she was putting her jacket buttons and she wiped her lips with tissue, then she threw the tissue to the bin and went outside. Helen and Ben looked at the corner again "Well, guess that solves everything. She looks human, we don't need silver bullets."

"Officer, can I borrow a 45 magnum?" Asked Helen.

The security guard shook his head "We gave all of it to the security guards."

Ben and Helen looked at each other with disappointment.

"But we have sniper rifles, heavy machine gun, and pump shotgun with extra silver bullets and rounds out in the back for emergency if another dark creature attack." The other guard pointed at the back door.

Ben felt a rising in his heart as he raced to open the door, the room was filled with every weapon Ben dream of. If only he could have a rocket launcher.

"Don't be greedy Ben." Helen said "How could you even carry this stuff."

Helen said as she lifted the heavy machine gun "I'll just go get the tiny shotgun." She took the shotgun pistol and placed it in her belt, then when she gathered the silver rounds. Ben was already at the door, wearing 3 cross belts of sniper bullets. And strapped in his back was a dragunov rifle.

"Hurry up!" He shouted, but Helen just ignored him "Can't wait to fire this baby up."

"Fine, let's go." Helen frowned.

They had searched the airport for an hour, Helen could see Ben's finger was twitching for the trigger. Then Helen said they should split up.

The crowds had been evacuated, guessing the Horshaw Ripper must be with them. Helen started to get really tired, she asked all officers if they found something. She was walking in the front gate when suddenly her walkie-talkie rang.

"Hello…. Helen? Over." Said a raspy voice of Ben, she took it from her waist and said to her mouth "I read you. Over."

"I see something, it's running your way. Over." Running? Something? "Ben, where is it…."

Suddenly Helen was bumped very hard from behind, she fell to the cold floor and her arm was yanked very hard.

Helen realized she was standing up again, but her chest was held by an arm. And her neck was touched by the sharp edge of a knife. Helen saw on the distance was Ben, his dragunov was pointed at her.

"DROP THE GUN OR WE'LL SEE WHAT HER INSIDES LOOK LIKE!" Screamed a feminine voice in Helen's ear, she struggled to break free but the woman's grip was very tight. The woman was a little taller than Helen, her breath smells really bad when her face was close to Helen's head. Each time Ben is trying to make a move, the knife was pushed closer to Helen's vein.

But Ben gave her a gesture "Horshaw Ripper, I presume." Helen said.

"Nobody calls me that anymore…" The Ripper said.

"Cause you stop ripping and start raping?" Helen joked.

"Shut up, I did that for a reason."

"Emotional needs?"

Ripper gritted her teeth "Oh it's needs alright, but not emotional."

Then Helen felt a dark aura against her, but that could only mean one thing "You made a deal with a demon?"

Ripper blinked at her and smiled "He was very seductive, he owed me a deal. All I want was my bloodline to be continued, he gave me an offspring and I gave him one of my child and you know you can't make two deeds. But it comes at a great cause, I never get enough of it. I need more, every time I did it they all die. Now all I can do is just fulfill my NEEDS!" She yelled. A malevolent glare in her eyes, but at the same time Ben had fired a bullet into her forehead, making the Ripper fell with Helen still in her hands. When her body bumped the floor, Helen started struggle to break free "My god! Her grip is strong when she's dead."

Ben walked down the escalator and race to them, when Helen manage to break free she grabbed her gun and readied it in the Reaper's body.

"Helen, she's dead." Ben said.

"Ben she just tried to rape me!" Helen yelled.

"Well, she can't rape you no more." Ben said, but he stared at her body for a while "How does two girls…"

"BEN!"

"Ok, I'm outta here." Ben said quickly as he walk the opposite direction with his hands gestured defeat.

Helen lowered the gun, she relieved all her breath from her lungs. But she suddenly realized something "Did she just say. She had children with the devil?"

Suddenly Ripper's body jerked and seizure, and stood upward. She groaned with pain as she squeezed the sniper bullet from her head.

"That… Hurt!" She yelled.

Ripper looked like she was going to charge at her, but the police had come when they heard the gunshot. Every men was surrounding her.

"Put the knife down!" One of the officer said, he walked closer to her with his pistol pointed "I SAID PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"

Ripper sliced his throat at a very fast speed, as the police started shooting she seemed to dodge every bullet. No, she was taking damage. Ripper took every bullet to her body, Helen and Ben could see holes on every part but each one of them simply pushed out a bullet, and heal itself.

Ripper ran through each policemen like a beast, their blood covers their kevlars. And people who stood on the front row all died with just a knife.

Helen and Ben just gaped at her in awe, Ripper just moved like a professional serial killer, at least a hundred times more dangerous. More men died, but she was suddenly stop as Ben and Helen heard a helicopter noise.

Somebody had apparently called the SWAT team. And the helicopter is hovering just outside the gates, pointing the light to Ripper. Someone just jumped from it, he had a long cloak with chainmail suit, he had a bald head with bushy crossed eyebrows, another thing about him was a very long beard over his chin and swaying in the wind. Ben recognized it quickly as a Washington Spook by the staff with jagged silver blade pointed out of it.

He marched through the metal door and he stood the directions of Ripper, she stared at him at a while and engaged, she jumped over him with her knife pointing down. The Spook took a defensive position and clashed their blades together, Ripper landed on her feet and struck again with her legs. The Spook bend his body backwards and missed her leg just a few inches. He stood again this time he rotated his staff and swung it down, Ripper dodged and the edge of the staff cracked a hole in the floor.

"We have to help him." Whispered Helen to Ben.

"You still got your gun?"

"Yeah." Helen said.

Ben nodded, they both raised their weapons and Ben shoot first. He didn't missed a shot, one at her legs which mad the Spook a hole in her defenses and smack her in her head, she stood again and engaged at the Spook once more. Helen hesitated, they move too fast and every shot count.

"I'm out of bullets." Said Ben "Dammit, we can't kill her Helen."

Helen got another idea "Maybe we can iced her for a while like before. Long enough till the police chains her."

"Maybe I should do this…" Ben suggested.

"I can do this Ben." Helen said slowly "Just trust me."

The Spook suddenly gave Ripper a headlock "Shoot her now!" He screamed.

Helen waited for a second and fired at her head, she stopped struggling and puts her head down like a dead person, just like what Helen wanted. But Ripper surprised the Spook as she threw him across the room and ran towards the helicopter, Ben and Helen ran outside as well. They saw that Ripper was hijacking a helicopter in midair, and threw two guys out the cockpit and flew it to the sunset then out of sight.

The Spook walked outside, limping one hand "You two, come with me." He said as he passes Helen and Ben. They too was surprised what just happened today.

"Helen, tell Tom we're coming at least tomorrow." Ben said.

Helen took he phone from her pocket and said "Alright, what should I tell him?"

"Harpies, goddamn Harpies just ruined our flight."

* * *

 ** _Helen and Ben appearances yay! Next time, we join Tom and the others for a special surprise lying in their apartment_**

 ** _GoldenWhiteRose : You're right, i do think there are too much character. But cant do anything now cant we?_**


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE 4 : Home Truths

In the Filius' suite, their yesterday's incident gave them a major expensive recovery on their room. While Ellie, Sam, Amy and Tom is currently watching TV in the morning on the couch, the repairmen are making a lot of noise while changing the burnt floors and walls making the latest season of Doctor Who to be completely filled with electronic tools.

"Man, this guys are trouble." Mumbled Ellie "Sam, record this episode so we could watch it later."

"You do it, you're closer to the remote." Sam said.

"Fine, Amy, take the remote and record it."

Amy then raised her voice "Why me? Make Tom…."

"Don't even think about it." Tom interrupted.

They all sighed, and continued to watch the TV with the noises.

Then everyone heard the elevator bell rang, as someone seemed to be going up to their house. Tom turned to look, which he saw the numbers on top of the elevator door began to rise a little then stop. The door slid apart and showed a young girl about his age, she had a long brown hair which was tied at the end, she was wearing a neat blue shirt and red Irish skirt. She waved at him, and she showed that she was holding a basket of sweets.

"Tom, who is it." Ellie said as she turned to look too.

Tom didn't answer for a second "I don't know, she just came here."

"Hmm… Might be just another neighbor. Sam, go check it out." Ellie called to Sam, but he just ignored him.

"I'll do it." Tom volunteered.

"You sure Tom?"

"Yeah, we'll get to know each other." Tom said as he raised from the sofa.

Ellie went back to watch the show when Amy asked "Who was it?"

"Tom's new crush." Ellie said with ignorance.

As Tom walked towards the girl, he took all the courage he had and said "Hi."

"Hi." The girl giggled as she gave the basket to Tom, she was maybe a few smaller than Tom "It's a gift, from my parents. You know, neighbor greetings and stuff."

"Oh, well thank you." Tom said politely.

The girl waved good bye when she about to press the elevator button, but Tom stopped her "Hey, um, hi. My name's Tom, what's yours?"

She chuckled a little and took a little breath "My name's Alice. Well, see you Tom." She waved again.

Tom gave her a heart-warming smile and waved too. As the elevator door closed, Tom felt victory inside him and turned back to the couch where everyone was eavesdropping with part of their foreheads is seen.

Tom sat down with a satisfied smile, and rest his head in his arms.

"You got your first date yet?" Sam asked while not looking.

"Nope, not yet." Tom said.

"You're gonna ask her out?" Ellie crossed her arms.

"I sure am." Tom relieved his breath.

At noon, Tom goes to the apartment restaurant rather than having room service to order. He was happier this week than ever, when he walked to the glass door he saw Alice was ordering a seat. Tom approached her and greeted her politely.

"Hi Tom. Good to see you, I am." She said.

Tom approached the cashier lady and ordered two seats, when he and Alice sat down after they picked up their food.

"You eat a lot Alice." Tom said.

"I've got to keep my needs, you don't think I'm fat do you?" Alice joked.

"Not at all, I think it surprising that you could handle all that calories."

"A gift, it is." Alice took a piece of bacon and chewed it.

They talked as well as they ate "Hey Alice, ask me anything, and I'll ask you back."

Alice thought about it for a minute "Okay, first question : Can you tell me about your family?"

"It's kinda hard, I have six siblings. They all have different personalities. You know?" Tom said.

"You're a seventh son? Got any powers?" Alice began to move her chair closer.

"I got more, I'm seven times three." Tom smirked.

Alice smiled wide "Wow! Awesome, that is. Learning to be a Spook, are you?"

"Nah, I rather be the lonewolf."

Alice raised her eyebrow and smiled "Really?" sarcastically "You mean like your Filius siblings?"

Tom then turned confused "How did you know that?"

"Dude, I saw you sign your full name on the order list. Know more about the Filius' I do."

"Dang, yeah I'm a Filius." Tom said, flustered.

"You do know they are breaking the laws, right?"

"They just doing what the Spooks do."

Alice sips on her tea "I agree with you, actually. Been hunting something else, the Spooks are."

"Can I ask you something?" Tom asked.

"How about one more question?" Said Alice.

"Sure."

She know look more tempted on the last question "Can you sense ghosts?"

Tom blinked "I think so, I've been sensing spirits for a while. But that's Helen's job, she's a Necromancer you know?"

Alice looked around her, looking alerted "Come with me."

"Where?"

"My room." She smiled.

Tom gaped at her silently, what did she mean? But before Tom could ask, he was dragged by her suddenly. He was completely forgot about the question he was about to ask her.

They both left the restaurant and went to the elevator, Alice pressed her floor button and waited for it to go up.

"Alice what're we doing?" Tom asked.

"I need to show you something." She blushed.

Tom's innocent has faded completely, as his brain had muttered defeat. The elevator bell rang and the door slid open, Alice then again dragged him to her room in the corner of the hallway.

She lets Tom to enter first as she closed the door quickly. Tom's heart beats fast, what is he gonna do?

"Alright Tom, here it is." She said. Alice opened a few buttons on her clothes and made Tom sweats even faster.

But Alice stopped at the quarter way, only leaving a glimpse of her chest. She reached inside and pulls out a photo. Tom lets out an awkward relieved breath.

Alice tells him to sit on the sofa, where she sat beside him. Tom took the photo of her and saw a picture of a 12 year old Alice and he guessed her parents holding her shoulder, he then saw another abnormal thing. Between their parents and on top of Alice was a dark figure, it was see through but good enough more anyone to see it "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Tom, I think that's the ghost who had been haunting us ever since." Alice pointed.

"This photo seemed legit." Tom commented.

"And I think it's still here, that thing is." Alice frowned.

Tom desperately tried to help her, but even he can't sense anything ghost.

"But there's nothing in here." Tom said.

"It's only here at night, Tom. If you could just…" Alice topped as someone opened the door.

It was her parents, they brought home groceries and they looked kind of surprised to see Tom.

"Mom! Dad! You two are home quick…" Alice stood up quickly.

"Alice what's going on? Who's him?" Alice's dad pointed at Tom "You better not be doing what I think you're doing…" Her dad crossed his eyebrows at the sight of her slightly opened chest. She blushed and closed it quickly.

"Dad… This is Tom. A seventh son, he is." Alice grinned.

Her parents just look at him in awe "I know you, yesterday your suite just got burned by some flaming old man. Am I right?"

"Fire Elemental." Tom corrected.

"I see…" Alice's dad mumbled, then he looked at Alice "Have you asked him yet?"

"I was going to." Alice said, Tom did not know what's going on "Tom, if you could just come home tonight? We would really appreciate it."

"Want me to deal with your ghosts?" Tom asked.

Alice's mom started to look terrified "Yes, Tom. It has been haunting us ever since she was 12."

Tom started to get a raised hope "I'd be happy to help. Ms….."

"Deane…" Alice's mom said "We are the Deanes. Thank you Tom."

Tom greeted them goodbye and waved to Alice, he then walked to the elevator while thinking "This ghost must be real trouble, whole bunch just got scared."

He came home at least 4 in the afternoon. When he got to his suite, he saw the wrecked objects had been replaced with new ones. Everyone was doing different things, Ellie and Sam was playing chest with full focus and looks like Sam is winning with the victorious grin while Ellie looked like she was going to explode with another lost.

"Hey Sam, where do you keep your Ghost Hunting for Dummies?" Tom called.

"My bedroom, the top shelf. Or the one in the cabinet under the computer for the extended version." Sam said while he moved his horse "B-6"

"How's your date Tom?" Ellie called while she had her turn "H-3"

"It was fine, she invited me again tonight." Tom said all way up on Sam's bedroom.

"What, you're having date night?" Ellie teased.

"Checkmate." Sam said. And Ellie burst into rage "Goddammit!"

Sam wrote 15 wins and Ellie is still 5. She bailed on the chest, and approached Tom "You're going to read her that?" Ellie said.

"No, she said she had ghosts. I'm going to prepare all I can for Poltergeists, Tormented, and Ghasts." Tom showed her the book.

"You sure you don't want us to help?" Ellie rested her arm on the stair rails.

"Nah, I got this."

"Ok, bro. good luck." Ellie waved.

"Oh, I'm not going to leave yet. I have to get my weapons first." Tom said as he pushed the secret button on the TV shelf and slide open a secret weapons room. Which turns out, Amy was in there.

Tom just stared at her in confusion, she was obviously doing something in there.

"I'm just… Checking how many bullets we're having." She grinned and speed walked out.

Tom ignored her and read the 'Weapons' chapter.

"Alright, let's see. EMP detector, Spirit Compass, Silver Dust, and flare gun." He took everything he need and put it I a golfer bag.

Tom greeted his sibling goodbye and went to Alice's floor, he rang the bell just in time it was 5:30 pm. He saw Mr. Deane took the door and greeted him in, Tom saw a round table placed in the middle. Ms. Deane, Alice and three other people was sitting there and left two seats for me and Mr. Deane.

As we all sat together, Mr. Deane was the one to speak first "Thank you all for coming, we have really appreciate it. As you know, you have been paid to banish me a ghost. Now if you all would greet Tom." He pointed to me, and the three guys stared at me "He came from a family of hunters, and he is here for he is a seventh son of a seventh son of a seventh son. Tom, this is Alekey Skarrow." Mr. Deane pointed to the youngest of the three, a boy with a handsome face with long hair that glittered purple "He is a foreign exchange apprentice of a Spook, he had been known to banish multiple ghosts on his homeland. And this is Father Baker." Father Baker was a black man, he greeted the others politely, and telling by his clothes he must be a priest "This man served many people a happy life, he cured possessions and send ghosts to the rightful place they'll be. And he is not even a seventh son. The last is Jonah Frieda." Jonah was an old man around 50s and he does not have a friendly face, he held a tactical PPSH 41 light machine gun in one hand and the other held his cowboy hat with shot marks "He is not a Spook, nor a priest, he is my friend Jonah was known on the country to do the job if it gets ugly. Again, thank you all for being in here. I really appreciate it so much, now we will have dinner until 7 pm. By then it's time for all of us to start."

Honestly Tom didn't know that he was paid, and get to work with awesome people. A part of him was bailing on the job because it knew how dangerous this ghost was. When Ms. Deane had cooked meals for everyone, Alekey was getting on Tom's nerve. He had been talking to Alice for an eternity, they haven't even touched their food, Tom just stared at them laughing and giggling, he swallowed the mashed potatoes hardly.

Father Baker however, was a very colorful guy. He is talking to Mr. and Ms. Deane about when he made his first exorcism "The boy just kept farting and farting, they realized that I was in for the job." And they laughed.

Jonah Frieda was so silent, nobody literally knows he was there. He kicks back at the round table, while eating his mashed potatoes and lamb chops. His hat was now covering his face, Tom was wandering what was on his mind right now. But asking had the same dangerous level as putting your hands on a spinning blade.

Tom felt a lump in his throat as he was on the opposite directions of Alice and Alekey, if this goes on they're going to call them Alickey.

As times past, it was finally 7 pm. Mr. Deane turns off all the lights in the room and lights a candle in the middle, the fire was enough to brighten each of us and the shadows behind them.

"Now everyone, let's all held hands." Father Baker started.

Alekey looked annoyed "Pssshhh, why? There's no holding hands in hunting ghosts, I told you Mr. Deane you should let me do it myself."

"Father Baker's right." Tom said "Holding hands connects aura from each person to communicate with a spirit safely. That's what it says here." Tom showed his book.

"Nobody reads books, doofus." Alekey crossed his arm.

"Maybe that's why you're a doofus." Tom counter attacks.

"Could we just get this over with, please?" Alice said, before Alekey started charging.

"You're right, Alice. Why don't you listen to her 'Tom'" Alekey sneered.

Tom was getting hotter every second he looks at Alekey, but now all he have to do was to save Alice from the ghost.

"Now we all hold hands, anyone who bought this following items please put in in the table. EMP detector, spirit compass, silver dust, and flare guns. Thank you very much." Father Baker said.

"You want me to put away my gun?" Jonah finally said, he held the gun in his hands.

"It might offend the ghost, we first have to approach it with kindness first."

"But I still get to shoot some shits right?" Jonah asked.

"Absolutely." Father Baker replied politely.

Jonah thought about it for a moment "Yeah okay, I want to see where this fucks up."

Tom and Jonah were the only one who brought those objects, and Alekey didn't seemed to be prepared.

Now as Tom held Father Baker's and Ms. Deane's hands, he felt a rush of cold winds behind him. Tom looked around but nothing, so he ignored it.

An hour past, and Father Baker had communicated with anything supernatural but nothing happened.

"This is boring!" Yelled Alekey.

"Patience, Skarrow. This operations needed a little more patience, we all know ghosts are based on one single random emotions all over their lives. If this ghost is so dangerous, it'll be too scared of us together." Father Baker enlightened.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Alekey's right. I haven't sensed any presence since I got here." Tom said, but everyone suddenly gasped. Tom began to frown "Was it something I say?"

But they just looked surprised, Tom turned to his right and saw Father Baker. He was sweating everywhere, and very, very terrified.

"Help… Me…" He mumbled, as his words turns into tears.

Tom saw something very abnormal, he saw Father Baker's shadow, was two instead of one and there was no other light source in the room. The candle flickered madly and went out "Hey! Who turned out the lights?!" Said the yell of Alekey.

The darkness was surrounding them, and everyone was mumbling what happened. Father Baker's hand suddenly gripped very tight, Tom screamed of fear and so does Alekey who was holding his right. And then it stops.

The candle flickered on again, but what Tom saw was a nightmare. The head of Father Baker was now just a bloodied skull that have little chunks of meat still left. His blood rushed down his robes and the eater looked like it had missed an eye.

Tom and the others screamed except for Jonah, who was readying his gun.

Everyone was alerted, even Jonah. Alekey never looked so terrified, and the Deanes are holding each other really tight.

"I regret watching 'Silence in The Library' now." Tom said "What do we do!"

"Everyone stay calm!" Jonah screamed "I know this creature, it's a boggart. A very dangerous one."

Tom knew what a boggart is, a spider-like dark creature who are named on their abilities. And he know there are several types of them. But none of them could do this.

"What kind of boggart that did this?" Alekey asked.

"I call it 'Shadow-Eater', for it can only be a form of a shadow and this on doesn't chuck stones or rip cattle. And you get the idea." Jonah gritted his teeth.

"Suddenly I don't want to see the idea." Alice mumbled.

With another cold wind running past Tom, he knew something is going to happen. Mr. Deane was thrown of his seat to the wall, with a loud thump he crashed to the brick wall.

"DAD!" Alice screamed.

But a shadowy figure rushed to the unconscious body of Mr. Deane, Tom panicked and the only thing he knew against boggarts is throw them with salt and iron.

Tom grabbed the salt shaker from the last meal and threw the fillings, the rain of salt swoop down on the Shadow-Eater and it hissed in pain.

The creature ran from the bottom of the door then to the corridor. All of Tom's things are made to fight ghosts not boggarts, throwing the salt didn't hurt it enough till it is dead.

Tom raced to the door but stopped by Jonah, holding his shoulder "You'll need something to fight it lad." He said, while handing Tom a silver chain.

"But I can't throw!" Tom frowned.

"You don't." Jonah growled "You swing it." He held the other end of the chain which was a jagged blade.

"And another thing." Jonah said before leaving the door "You're gonna need your flare gun."

"What do I do with that?" Tom asked.

"I try to make it turn into physical form and you burn that bitch."

Tom smiled, he packed his ammo and readied himself to go outside the room.

"I wanna help!" Alice yelled.

Tom just look at her in awareness "Alice, this is dangerous. You could get killed, or hurt. And I don't want neither of that."

Alice then raised her voice "But I know boggarts, I have heard many of your siblings adventures about them."

"Alice you have no experience on the real world, plus you're not born with powers."

"And so does you, you haven't been doing any hunting until you were 17. And don't talk to me about powers when you don't even know how to use them!" Alice threatened.

"Alice! Just stay with Alekey, he's going to took care of her." Tom felt a piece of his heart was stabbed by saying that.

Alekey then approaches with his retractable staff "If you're gonna leave her with me, then she might as well come. I'm going anyways."

Tom and Alice looked at each other "You have no idea what 6 years living with that thing feels like."

Tom then realized something "What is that thing doing for the past 6 years?"

Alice breathed in and out "It killed everyone we met, we didn't tell you this because we are afraid that you would be." She began to cry.

Tom's mind had finished working, the boggart's plan. It stayed with Alice for 6 years, frightening them to death until they called multiple person to get it out. But what the Deanes don't know is that the boggart uses all the people they called to be it's free fast food delivery, Tom knew this because there's one thing Sam always says about boggarts 'They have a human complex, once they learn something they use it to eat, and once they eat something they never stop wanting more.'

"Alice get my siblings and get yourself armed." Tom ordered, Alice nods and ran to the direction of the elevator.

Tom followed Jonah and Alekey, he turned to the corner and saw the hallway was covered in scratch marks and people out of their beds, looking confused at what happened to the hallway. He followed the trail of the marks until he found a gunshot at one of the hallway window. The last hallway was blood-lurching, as it was dead quiet and the lights that flickered on and off showed a hallway of opened room doors and dead people on the floor, each of them had turned into a bloody skeleton.

Tom heard gunfire across the room and ran past the dead bodies. When he got to the location of the sound which was two way hallway, there was Jonah shooting something in the opposite direction while walking back slowly and out of sight. And the boggart jumped from the other end and physical formed, it ignored Jonah's silver bullets and ran to Tom.

Tom remembered what Jonah said about burning it in physical formed, he loaded his flare gun and shoot the mouth while dodging to the left.

The fire spread throughout the Shadow-Eater's head, as it shaking it madly. The eight clawed arms scratched the surroundings as the eyes are blinded by fire.

Tom accidentally stepped on a piece of glass which made a cracking noise, the boggart as he expected heard that and charged to Tom with its four fanged mouth was open.

Tom tripped by a dead body and the boggart was right on top of him, he covers his face in hesitation when a flare gun bullet was fired again.

The boggart screeched in agony, Tom crawled backwards when he saw Ellie and the others are each holding a flare gun.

"Tom!" Screamed Alice, she lift him up and steadied him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tom replied, but Alice keeps checking every corner of his face.

Ellie watched from the distant, she imagined what she would do in that position.

"Ellie!" Screamed Sam "What are you doing?!"

Ellie blinked in confusion "Right! Silver chain!" She took a silver chain from her pocket and dashed it across the room, but she was too late. The boggart had turned into a shadow and glided across the floor.

"NO!" Ellie yelled, she was rejecting defeat. But Tom ran past her and went after the boggart.

He saw it glided very fast and it went to the gunshots in the window, before it could squeeze its way through Tom threw the chained blade to land on top of it. When the blade successfully hit the shadow, it seems like the shadow was being absorbed by it.

He walked closer to the blade and took it from the carpet, he scanned it closely when he saw the boggart was swirling hopelessly inside the blade.

"Good work, lad." Said a voice behind him.

Jonah walked closer to Tom and retrieved the chain.

"Did that blade just absorbed a boggart?" Asked Tom.

Jonah laughed "It does indeed. This is not silver, you see." He pulled the knife from the chain and under the knife was a needle. Jonah took a small glass jar from his belt with a tiny cork on top, he slid the needle in the cork and the boggart was transferred.

"How could it do that?" Alice asked, as she heard our conversation.

"Simple science, this blade is filled with an empty universe. And so does this jar, I collect monsters you see."

"Why?" Tom raised his eyebrow.

"Research."

"What kind of research?"

Jonah laughed again "Don't bite off more than you can chew, lad. Oh and this is for the lady." He gave Alice a book and a ruby necklace "It's a spell book, you know, for defense. And that necklace converts your aura a million times stronger, making you do magic."

Alice quickly snatched both of them and puts on the necklace.

"How do you feel?" Tom asked.

Alice thought about it for a while "Tingly…" She laughed.

"Jonah, isn't it illegal for underage practice of magic?" Tom commented.

"Not if you practice the magic of mind wiping." Jonah whispered.

Alice bumped her elbow to Tom "Don't worry about it Tom. Gonna learn quickly, I am."

And at last the policemen arrived, they were shocked to see the slaughter and luckily nobody got arrested. Jonah had already ran from the crime scene with the boggart in his hands, to Tom and Alice it was an okay thing to do.

"Who's that guy over there?" Alice pointed to the cloaked man.

"That's my master." Said Alekey from behind them "Well, I better get going. Tom, Alice." He winked as he say Alice's name. Tom grumbled again.

When Tom and Alice got back to the apartment, Amy greeted them.

"Well, Tom goodbye. Better go to the hospital, I do." Alice waved to see her dad.

Tom and Amy watched her go "Nice girl." Mumbled Amy.

"Hey I was wandering, Amy. What WERE you doing in the weapons room?" Tom demanded.

"I told you. I was counting the bullets." Amy snapped "Yeesh."

As Amy go back to the suite, Ellie the approached Tom "Amy didn't count the bullets."

"Yeah, no shit." Tom chuckled.

"You know that new security cameras you installed?" Ellie said.

"Yeah?"

"She doesn't know we had that."

"So what was she's doing in the weapons room." Tom asked again.

"You know that vibrating blade we never used?" Ellie said.

"Yeah?"

"It's sticky."

"Oh…. OH! EWW! WHAT!?" Tom screamed.

Ellie laughed loudly "Ohmigod! That was priceless!"

She gestured his reaction all the way to the suite.

"Oh and Tom?"

"What?"

"Helen said she's coming tomorrow morning."

* * *

Somewhere under New York, deep in the tunnel system. Was a complete structure of a warehouse with every rooms in it, it has been kept secret for years even before the war. On the gathering room, five men are sitting in a long table with in front of them was a giant TV. Then the door creaked open and another one walked in, this one was the leader judging by the red mask covering his whole face. He walked to the end of the table and put one documents on it.

"Gentlemen…" He started, his voice sounded harsh "We have been told that the end of our days have come closer than ever, you all have been wondering: where is God? Why did he sent his dark creations upon us? Your answer will be with you today, as this corporation have created what the bibles and God's words of impossibility being thrown away. Nothing is impossible, gentlemen, not even creating God. From the war on 2016, we had learned that there is no such things as God anymore, the Devil had successfully destroyed him and he brought plague of darkness among us! But God himself has been leaving us hints to defeat the Dark One, bring in Experiment. 128!" He screamed.

The five men looked to the door as two more people came in, a short professor and the old hunter. They both stood in front of the crowd.

"Hello, gentlemen." Said the professor "My name is Professor Arthur Deviant, I have made the impossible breakthrough for almost three years. One of my creations, The Shadow-Eater was created 6 years ago to infiltrate and kill. We had this one fully tested and the results as I would say was terrifying, now to our field observer. Jonah Frieda." The professor introduce his assistant. The hunter took one of the bottled jar from his pocket with the Shadow-Eater inside it "Thank you Arthur, as you can see gentlemen, this is the Shadow-Eater. For six years I have observed this creature on its work, as you can see on the file we tested it on the host family. This creature had adapted to live with the human family, it learns that every time they ordered someone to get rid of it, the Shadow-Eater gets a free food. It can turn physical form as well as shadow form, the ultimate killer." The hunter finished.

Then the leader spoke again "This magnificent creature was not the only thing we got in our lab, they all have been tested and worked of course. Now, I've called you all in here because your company have what we want. Here's the deal, if you work with us you will get 10 million dollars for every shipment and if our progress reached 100 percent, we will have our God back and the Devil is once again strapped in chains. What do you say? A little sacrifice for the bigger of humanity?"

But the company owners did not raise any hands.

"Perhaps you like to talk to little Shadow-Eater?" The leader continued.

And everyone raised their hands.

The leader laughed maniacally, then he looked down from his high desk with his mask "You now will witness the latest creation, the most dangerous artifacts Professor Arthur had created, as it would give any living thing the evil of power of the devil himself. The Necklace of Malkin!"

Then the TV lit up and showed the golden chained necklace with a little ruby on it.

* * *

 ** _plot twist! Find out next adventure when the Horshaw Ripper is back to fight the Filius!_**


	5. Chapter 5

EPISODE 5 : The Three Sisters

After the incidents of the Shadow-Eater carnage a few hours ago, the NYPD had sent officers to search every apartment building floors and rooms. Once a month, they would sent a local Spook to search the place. Even the Filius' suite was being checked more daily than any other room, considering anything dark would ever live with four hunters in one roof.

As Mike went home with some groceries he bought, but the apartment front gate was as well being heavily checked. One by one, people went through x-rays, detectors, even Spook based items.

The elevator was filled with motion-sensors and holes for sleep gas, Mike frowned as he went through so much things just to get to his room.

As he stepped to his room door, Mike stepped inside and cleaned his shoes on the carpet.

"Beth?" Mike called. He wondered where she was, he puts his groceries in the kitchen. But he heard the bathroom door opened, and Beth stepped out of there.

"Wouldn't it kill you to say 'Honey, I'm home'?" Beth joked, she was only wearing a short towel and dripping everywhere.

"Sorry 'Honey'" Mike called back.

Beth laughed "What have we got for dinner?"

"Tuna casserole, and pumpkin pie for dessert." Mike said as he took both food on his hands.

"I hate pumpkin pie." Beth said as she walked closer "But a spoonful of sugar would be great." She kissed Mike and he kissed back, her towel fell off her body as her arms reached for his shoulder.

"Let's have dinner quickly, hun…" Beth called as she walk to the bedroom to change.

Mike fluttered in spot, this day isn't so bad after all.

As the sun shines through the bedroom curtains, as morning arrived completely unexpected. Mike woke up with sunlight in his eyes, he and Beth are completely naked. As Mike heard distant ringing of his phone, he tried to reach it next to the bed but Beth was cuddling his chest tightly under the blanket.

When Mike finally reached his phone, he received a call from Amy who said Helen and Ben had arrived and wanted him to be there.

"What is it?" Beth asked, as Mike walked out of the bed.

"Ben and Helen had arrived, they invited me for a reunion." Mike replied.

"Can it wait a little longer?" Beth moaned, seeing Mike puts on his clothes.

Mike chuckled and walked towards her "You'll be okay, hun. I'll be back as soon as you know it." And left her a goodbye kiss.

"Be careful." Beth called.

Mike then went out the room with his jacket, as he walked to the elevator texting "I'm on my way."

He pressed the top floor and went a little while for him to go up, when the bell rang and the door slide open. Mike saw the room had already been decorated with streamers and confetti, he saw all of his sibling are talking to each other and some of them are playing video games.

"Hi Michael!" Called Ellie, she was carrying two paper cup and handed one of them "Here…"

As Mike took one of them and it turns out to be grape-flavored punch "Amy didn't say there would be a party?"

"Yeah, reunions this days are too quiet. It's totally my idea." Ellie bragged.

"But…There's only seven people…" Mike pointed.

"So? You want to call in every apartment inhabitants?" She replied "Come on, you haven't been seeing each one of us in days!"

Mike walked across the suite and saw that every each one of them was having fun, he haven't saw this moment since the day his father died at Amy's born and his mother died when Tom was born.

All of them have been living with distant cousins and very rarely sees each one of them, Mike seemed to be the only one who wouldn't get this chance because he is going to be married soon.

When he approached the boys, they were playing Nintendo Wii on their TV. When Ben, Sam, and Tom are all competing on Super Smash Bros.

Mike was interested in what they were doing and sat in the sofa as well, when Tom saw his appearance he kept playing on the game "Oh hi Mike. Long time no see."  
"That was a week ago." Mike replied.

When Ben and Sam heard Mike's voice, they paused and greeted him.

"How is it been with Beth?" Asked Sam.

"You said you're going to be married in three weeks." Said Ben.

Mike relieved his breath "It's been good, we are already living like a parent before we even wed. She always asking about babies, jobs, school choices, and food money, it's the worst guys." He joked.

"Er… Mike, can I speak to you and Helen in private?" Ben asked.

Mike just nodded "Sure…" And they both left the couch.

Sam and Tom just lost their 3rd player now.

"Hey, can I join the game?" Amy jumped behind the sofa.

Sam and Tom just look at each other "Sure…" They both said.

Meanwhile Ben was walking across the room with Mike, when they saw Helen in the balcony. They both went through the glass door.

"Hey Mike." Helen greeted.

"Hi." Mike greeted back "What do you guys want to talk about?"

Ben looked around when the coast is clear "Back when we were at Washington D.C, we met a sudden serial killer called the Horshaw Ripper. We also met a Washington Spook called Bill Arkwright, and he said you met him a long time ago." He stated.

Mike did know who Bill Arkwright is "I did, I was 18 that day. Back when I join the Initiative Program for the war, I was trained in the UK by Bill Arkwright for 3 months. When all the trainees went back to America lead by Arkwright, the President had declared that the Dark had retreated. But UK is still being attacked, Bill had no choice but to stay at Washington. The next thing I knew is that Bill hadn't get back to UK."

"Yes, we heard that story from Bill Arkwright. What about the Horshaw Ripper?" Ben commented.

Mike just lift his arms "Maybe you should give me more details about him."

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else, I don't like being outdoors from what we've seen so far. Can we hang at your place?" Helen asked Mike.

But Mike quickly deny it "No! Our apartment room is off limits!"

"But there's only three of us! Plus Beth, and she's badass comparing to your status update on facebook." Ben joked.

"Exactly! I don't want to endanger Beth on some random hunting, so the answer is still no!" Mike snapped.

 _Much Later…._

"Do you guys want some ice tea?" Beth asked Ben and Helen.

They were sitting in the dinner table at Mike's apartment, Ben and Helen was sitting at each other while Beth is making some ice tea. Mike however was sitting in the opposite directions of Ben and Helen "How did it even come to this?" He frowned.

"We tricked you to say that we need your gun at your room, and asked Beth if she wants to go hunting." Ben said "Oh come on, you were there."

"Fine! She said yes! You're going to tell us why we have to go to this stupid mission?" Mike crossed his arm.

Beth sat next to him "Don't be a sourpuss Mike, so what are we hunting today?" As she scattered the ice tea to all of them.

"Well, we are hunting down a mad woman named The Horshaw Ripper. She is a sudden serial killer in Washington and had murdered dozens when we are at the airport and dozens more yesterday until we tracked her down to New York." Helen explained.

"Uh guys." Interrupted Beth, she forgot to turn off the TV which was airing the news channel. And showed the title _HAVOC IN WASHINGTON._

Beth turned the volume up and the news reporter began to read the papers on his desk, and on the top left corner was a footage from a helicopter showing a burned building.

 _In the 20_ _th_ _of July, 2021 yesterday. The citizens of Washington D.C was currently shocked when the Washington D.C airport has caught fire! The process started when the passing cars had witnessed a shootout inside the airport at 5:23 PM and some had even reported seeing a helicopter, hovering near the front gate before flying out of sight. People began to surround the building to see what was going on, as the reporters arrived at the scene, the local Spook, Bill Arkwright was spotted on the airport. He claimed that all flight had been canceled because a serial killer is on the loose and attacking the airport, further investigations shows a dead janitor found in the bathroom. The police there all claimed the same thing, a serial killer had apparently commit genocide upon the task forces when the reporters saw the inner of the front gate was filled with dead bodies of policemen. The fire had apparently caused no long after more police was sent to check the crime scene when an explosion from the power room sent floors flying everywhere, it was stated that the explosion was planned by the serial killer when reinforcements had arrived. But the timing wasn't perfect, and only left two people injured. Whoever this serial killer is, all citizens are suggested to remain at home._

"So… Exploding airport, huh?" Mike asked.

Helen and Ben both scratch the back of their heads "Hahaha… Yeah, about that."

Then Beth cleared his throat, when everyone looked she pointed at the TV.

 _This just in, a military helicopter was seen crashing to Washington Square Park in New York. The police had search the ruins but no bodies were found, and stated the driver had jumped before landing. Further investigations shows the crash of the helicopter was the same one, hovering on Washington Airport._

"NOPE! This is a bad idea, if you want some help ask your other siblings. Yeah that seems like a good plan!" Mike snapped.

Ben and Helen paused for a moment, they seemed guilty at the moment "Let's just sack him and put him in a van." Ben said jokingly.

"Excuse me?" Mike crossed his arm.

"Look Mike, if we could ask Tom or the others, maybe because those guys are bozos ad I rather trade Ben for Ellie." Helen replied, everyone raised their eyebrows "But we can't do that, because Bill ask us to ask you."

"Bill need me? Where is he now?" Mike asked.

"He's hunting down the Ripper, as we speak. He said we should call him if you agree." Helen continued.

Beth was still silent, they haven't really explain everything to him.

"Well that makes a lot more sense, are you going to tell why you didn't say that to me earlier?" Mike said "Because you could just told me Bill need me without the needs to tell Beth…"

"Yeah, but Ben said we should wait this moment for comedy turn." Helen explained.

Beth started to barge in "So wait, so there was a chick, she kill people and stuff, and there's another guy who hunts this guy and wants help and stuff from Mike because he's this guy's friend like you two. So basically you this guy ask you two to ask Mike to get the chick?"

Mike, Helen and Ben looked at each other in awe "That's actually a quite specific observation."

"So, when are we going hunting?" Beth asked, she was impatient.

"If Mike's agree." Then everyone was looking at Mike.

Mike still look furious "Fine, but I'm only coming because Bill asked me. Beth is definitely not coming."

"Hey! I can take care of myself." Beth yelled.

"Bethany, every time I left home for work you called to me how I was doing every one hour and ask me what time I go home." Mike said.

"Yes… But I was alone that time, now there are 5-ish of us and that serial killer won't stand a chance against us, safety in numbers and stuff. Remember the Sand-Wraith?" Beth pointed.

"Technically I killed the Sand-Wraith, you barely shoot anything with the gun I gave you. But good point, safety in numbers and stuff." Mike continued.

"So are you in?" Beth asked.

"If you listen to every word I say…" Mike replied.

"Every word you say." Beth cross her heart.

Ben and Helen smiled "Alright, we just need some old time weapons."

"I got some Doppelarmbrust inside the closet." Beth pointed to the bedroom.

Ben raised his eyebrow "What the jibber is that?"

"Since when have you start saying jibber?" Helen asked.

"It's like double barrel crossbow, and the name is not _Doppelarmbrust_!" Mike explained.

When Mike had retrieved the Doppelarmbrust, it was locked in a small box that made everyone think this crossbow was something but fatal. When he unlocked the box, the others could hear whirring and clicking as if that box was layered 100 times, which also means the crossbow was much smaller. As the noises stop, Mike opens the box which reveals not a crossbow, not yet.

"We should like, craft it or something?" Helen said, when she saw the box had a small mechanic box with gears and pistons "Or does it have other parts and we should find all of them?"

"Not necessary." Mike said with a grin, he took the little mechanic box and he undid a grip on the bottom. Which everyone just looked speechless, as the grip was followed by the box elongating 4 times, widened 2 times, release a scope from the middle, the back end elongates into a gun stock, and the other end widened into a crossbow with double barrel.

The others dropped their jaws, Ben seemed too excited but he realized something "But where's the arrow?"

Mike paused "Beth, where's my arrow?" He turned to Beth.

Beth smile innocently "You see… Er, back in San Francisco when Alfonso invited us to his Cinco De Mayo wedding party and he was like 'Hey girl, you make the best shish kebab yo! Whatabbout you make a stand in me Cinco De Mayo…'" She said with the gestures and voice.

"You skewer the shish kebab with my arrows?" Mike frowned.

"No, no. I sold the arrows to the guy who rent us a room at the beach house when were at the beach." She smiled again.

Mike's mouth turns into an upside down horseshoe "What does that have to do with the Alfonso and his Cinco De Mayo?"

"I… Was just getting to that…" Beth leaned back.

Mike sighed "Whatever, could we just get this over with so we can leave?"

Ben took his phone and called Bill "He's in…"

"What about your stuff?" Mike asked Ben and Helen.

"Bill's got us covered, don't worry about it." Helen said.

"Beth, just stay close to me." Said Mike as he leave the room with the crossbow strapped to his back.

Beth, Helen and Ben followed behind him. When they got to the bottom floor, they got past crowds who gathered and stared Mike because of his crossbow. They couldn't see over the crowd if Bill's waiting on the other side.

Mike suddenly bumped into a teenage girl who was focus reading a book, she had a black hair and a few years below him "Sorry…" She said, as she returned to her book and got past the other direction.

Helen just looked at her closely, Ben spotted her "Yo, Helen. What's up?"

"That girl had a ruby necklace on her neck, wonder where she bought that." Helen commented.

As they got pass the crowd and got checked in the front gate, they finally saw Bill outside his jeep wrangler. Bill seemed to notice them and looked at Mike the most.

"Mike? You look old!" Bill joked.

"You're hideous yourself." Mike replied as they shook hands.

"Haven't seen you in 5 years mate!" Bill said as he tapped his shoulder "Is that who I think it is? Bethany Gregory? How's the old man doing huh? Still good? Is his bone still ache?" Bill turn to see Beth, Helen and Ben was silent.

"Uncle Bill! I didn't know it was you, my dad's fine thanks." Beth called as he hugged Bill.

"Good to see old John still alive, that man had left me trouble ever since he left to UK. Wait a minute, are you two married or something?" Bill pointed to Beth and Mike.

"Just three weeks, Arkwright…" Mike said.

"HOHOHO! Come here you two!" Bill yelled excitedly.

As Helen and Ben looked the long time reunion, they could feel nothing but relief "Who knew Beth's father was this man's BFF…" Helen smiled.

"Who knew this man could smile?" Ben commented "Mike's right, we should've bring more people."

"These two are your sibling right?" Bill pointed at Helen and Ben.

"Yeah, they're Ben and Helen." Mike said "Ben's good with guns, and Helen's a Necromancer."

"Licensed?" Bill asked.

"Er… No." Mike scratch the back of his head.

"Good enough, come, in the jeep." Bill unlocked the wrangler.

They all jumped in the jeep which smelled strongly of garlic, they assume it's to lure dark creatures away. Mike sat in the front with Bill driving while Beth, Ben and Helen sat in the middle seat. The back seat was small and the car seat was missing, which was replaced by a rocket launcher and other heavy weapons. Helen was worried this stuff will going to blow off on a road bump, but her biggest worries is that Ben saw this stuff and to tempted to shoot.

"Everyone know the plan right?" Bill called.

"We hunt a very dangerous chick…" Beth replied.

"Which is also known as the Horshaw Ripper, I have been searching for her my whole life ever since I found evidence of Fiend Calling in her last apartment. I have been told by Ben and Helen, the Ripper had made the Fiend a descendant. As far as I'm concern, the Fiend could gave a woman two kinds of children. Pure human, which the Fiend would smash its head to rocks, or Hellbreed, which is the worst kind but rare, it have the look of a human but the powers of the Fiend, a Hellbreed are left at birth to find a foster home, but no matter who was the parent a Hellbreed is always cause havoc. There are 4 Hellbreeds cases so far, in Indonesia a Hellbreed with animal powers, calls himself 'Babi Ngepet' uses his powers to steal gold from the country, the police finally took him down. In Sweden, another Hellbreed appears with the power of ice, calls herself 'Ice Queen' and killed many people that day. Not long ago in Japan, two Hellbreed brothers destroys most of Tokyo, they both have self-destructing powers without damaging their bodies, the Prime Minister took care of them. And the last is this, we don't know what descendants that woman gave the Fiend but it sure it's not good. You see a Hellbreed, kill it."

Bill turn to the left turn at the W 3rd street, and arrived at the Washington Square Park "Ripper last seen here by the helicopter, as a seventh son of a seventh son I still have track of the Fiend aura even if I'm far from her. Take all the weapons if you have to in the back seat, make every shot count."

As everyone scattered to equip themselves, Ben was too eager to use the rocket launcher.

"You sure that's everything you need?" Bill asked Helen as he looked at her two 45 magnum pistols.

"I can't lift anything else, even if I do bullets won't work on her." Helen commented.

"They aren't ordinary bullets, its uses After-Effects." Bill pointed at the ammo box.

"What does that mean?"

"It hits, scatter, explodes." Bill grinned.

"Wait, you mean they hit the target, scatter it to the whole body part, and explodes?" Ben barge in.

"No shit, Sherlock." Bill replied "And yes, you could fire the rocket launcher."

"Hell yeah!" Ben screamed.

Mike found a box full of arrows "Hey! I've been looking for these."

Before Helen could leave the conversation, Bill called again "Hey! At least take one of the shotguns, you'll need it." Before running to the park.

Helen weighted the pump shotgun in her hands, it was heavy but she could manage. As she strapped it to her shoulder, she followed them. Suddenly, in the gate of the park, Helen heard a distant cry. She looked around to see who was crying, a ghost in front of the house across the street. But as she listened closely, there were others who cried and it was a lot. Helen approached one of them, who was a teenage girl that was see-through "What happened?" the ghost gasped and she turned to look.

"You can see me?" Said the ghost "How?"

"I am a Necromancer, I can speak to all ghost." Helen smiled "Can you tell me why are you so sad?"

The ghost sniffed her nose "I don't want to talk about it!"

"If you feel sad about telling it, I can send you where the happiest of people is!" Helen gestured it with her hands.

"Where? Heaven?" The ghost smiled.

"At first you will go to Limbo, the cleansing world. Until then, it's heaven for you." Helen explained "Limbo is not a place where sinful humans are placed, that's just a 2000 year old wives tales. Limbo is a place where spirits resides before god says it's time to go higher."

"What about the ones who did terrible sins?" The ghost asked.

"Well, they go to Purgatory. Where bad, bad people are punished, that's also where dark creatures came. But you're not going there, Limbo is like jail without jailers, party 24/7." Helen continued.

"But, how do I go there?"

"You just have to follow the light after I ask you a question?" Helen replied "Are we cool?"

The ghost sniffed her nose "We're cool."

"How did you die?" Helen asked.

The ghost shrugged "I don't know how they did it…"

Helen's mind was racing "Who were they?"

"Three little kids, they came out of nowhere and ambushed me." She said.

"What do you mean 'little kids'?" Helen felt a sudden lightning over her head, did the Ripper's child had been released to the world? "I'll be right back!"

"Wait! What about Limbo?" The ghost called.

"Oh yeah! Just think of a happy thought and follow the light." Helen said quickly. And ran towards the park.

Helen ponytail sway in the wind as she ran past the water fountain and went inside the woods, she slowed down as she saw 4 people standing in the distance. As Helen joined them she saw they were looking at something.

Right in the middle of two trees, was skeleton stack into a putrid pile. The two trees are carved with symbols they never seen.

"What the hell happened?" Helen whispered.

"I think Horshaw just summoned the Fiend." Bill shrugged.

"Why?" Beth asked with horror in her voice.

"Because Ripper wants her children back." Ben said "It's an offering, to summon the Fiend. He ate the flesh of the bodies and leaves the bone behind, in return was Ripper's child."

"How do you know that?" Helen asked Ben.

"It says here on this paper, she wrote some kind of diary." He showed Helen the paper which was scribbled with untidy words, she read it and turns out what Ben said was right. But where is Ripper?

They all heard grass being stepped behind us, everyone turned slowly to look. There was two little twin blonde girl wearing ripped dress and barefooted in the age of 12 was pointing their palm at them, they was muttering something under their breath. They all turn paralyzed, can't move one muscle except eyelids and lungs. The girls stopped enchanting and their hand fell to her side, one of the walked closer and when she got close enough, she took all their weapons and scatter it in front of them. Helen, Bill, Mike, Ben and Beth all was trying to move but it was useless, another one came and she had the same clothing and hair color but seemed taller. The little girls began to took the weapons for themselves and armed, the tall one walked to them and said "Hello…" Softly.

"I am Mab, and these two are Jennet and Beth. No, Bethany isn't her long name." Mab pointed to her sisters "We are the Mouldheels, we are Hellbreed as old Arkwright told you."

Bethany just stood silent. Like everyone else.

"I have been watching at you ever since I was in Hell with my father, actually I have been watching you _before_ you did it." Mab continued "How did I does it you ask? Time prediction of course or I like to call it _Scrying_ , I was born with it. These two powers are born with dark magic, and human said Witches don't exist anymore!" Mab laughed.

"We had come up with plans to bring father to earth, our greatest threats are these Spooks. Who are basically experts at handling the dark, unlike the amateur in armor working for the big wigs. More Hellbreed's are coming, human. And they will bring reign of sins upon mankind, we will putrefy trust, poison hope, and finally we suffocate love. Until the sinners have outnumbered the pure, the Fiend will rise, God shall fall and an eternity of darkness and suffering to all souls dead or alive." Mab gestured an evil pose and laughed maniacally, but what Helen and the others heard were high pitched shrieking.

"Yeah, I don't have any use to you four at all. So I'm just going to sacrifice you to father." She walked towards her sisters and disappear in the woods.

Helen couldn't see it but she knew the others were shocked and scared, they heard a sudden lightning and earthquake, the wind began to move pass them and they are still frozen in place. Ben struggled to break free, his breath began to speed and his body sweat madly. Behind them, the space between two trees had appeared a vertical crack and it grew bigger and bigger until a giant eyeball peek through it.

Helen and the others began to feel cold and distressed, as a giant hand began to cover them all. Beth tried to shriek in panic but her mouth refused to open, she began to close her eyelids and began to cry. But they all heard a women screaming from behind, their bodies began to be pushed forward. The curse had been broken, and they fell to the prickly grass. Bill turned to look at their savior and saw what they didn't understand, it was the Horshaw Ripper and she was burned in her face, skin, and clothes bending down on them. Something was different about her, she was much prettier and she had a long hair rather than short.

"What. The. Hell?!" Ben cried.

Ripper stood up and stood over to the portal and she reached for her ripped up jeans and took out two little knives, she threw them to the symbols before the giant hand reach her. The portal made a large cracking noise and it closed shut, the giant hand gave a low growl and it turned to dust. The grass the dust touches began to sizzle and burn, Helen and the others drop their jaws.

Ripper began to stand straight "Save your questions for later, I should run before the cops come."

"How come your so pretty?! You hideous woman!" Ben yelled as he pointed his finger at her face.

"I said, save the questions for later…" Ripper sighed "It's because I was given one more wish before being trapped in Hell forever. It's a wife's discount."

"But why did you wish beauty and prettiness, instead of wishing out of Hell?" Helen said, everyone started to look.

"Because he'll sent Hellbreeds to me so they can sent me to Hell again, so I wished what I always wished ever since I was a kid." Ripper replied.

"Then why didn't you wished him to stay away from you forever and at least wished for him to never leave Hell?!" Ben yelled.

"Because he would take me to Hell, when I'm dead!" Ripper yelled back.

"Wished for an unlimited wish, you idiot…" Beth joined in.

"Okay! We know you're hotter. Why are you in Hell?" Bill cuts.

Ripper looks down in disappointment "I have been betrayed, the Fiend called me here because he says it's time for my children to be brought back from Hell. But I did not know the Fiend had ordered them to trick me there forever, he has no use to me anymore. At first I wished my children would be my heir, and would take on the Horshaw ways with ultimate powers of Hellbreed. But the Fiend needs them more for something else, I was betrayed by my own daughters. When I left Hell, it left me a little souvenir. I was no longer have sexual overdrive, but it made me immortal and now I can live my life to hunt down all Hellbreeds. Including my daughters." She clenches her fist in fury.

The others just looked at her "Well that was the longest story I've ever heard." Ben commented "At least since Interstellar."

"But why did you not kill us by now, Ripper?" Mike asked.

"I wish you to call me by my first name, Grimalkin…" She replied "And I save you for my plan later."

Mike's lips folded into a poker face "Let's just sack her and put her in a van…"

"Woman! You're a stinking pile of bananiels!" Ben yelled.

"I will not be mocked by a 20 year old boy, who are more childish than his 19 year old sister." Grimalkin growled, Ben puts his hand back.

"At least tell us why…"

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Grimalkin yelled.

"But…"  
"MAGIC SUDEN DISAPPEARING!" Grimalkin reached her other pocket, and threw a smoke bomb. Everyone choked and coughed, the smoke was getting thinner and thinner. But Grimalkin was already gone.

Everyone sighed, they had much fun for one day. The NYPD had finally arrived, they were escorted out of the park. Mike was the one being interrogated first.

"Commissioner, sorry about Ripper's escape. We just knew she had children, somehow now she turned good or something." Mike explained.

The Commissioner shook his head in disappointment "Leave her be, the more we hunt her down and provoke her it's going be more bloody than the fight in Ward's Peak."

"But… She got away." Mike said.

"That's not what I'm concern of, it's you that I worry the most!"

"Excuse me?" Mike raised his eyebrow.

"Ever since you people came to town, you have been meddling with the laws for too long. Dark creatures had been uprising the moment you got here, you are not supposed to handle the dark. If not for your father, you all would be in jail right now." The Commissioner pointed.

Mike looked angered "Look, I don't have anything to do with any of the uprising. Neither does my family. If you're not gonna help me catch down Grimmy Kin, or whatever her name then fine." He stormed out of the conversation and went the opposite way of the Commissioner, only to be storming back to him "The other way…" He mumbled as he got past the Commissioner.

Mike went to Beth, Ben, Helen and Bill. Who were apparently waiting for him.

"You know what's the worst thing, this day is?" Ben grumbled.

"Knowing the fact there are other Hellbreeds loose in the world?" Helen replied.

"No, it's because I just held my first rocket launcher. And didn't get to fire it."

"Looks like everything turned out normal." Beth joked, everybody laughed.

* * *

Inside the underground base, things starting to get busier in the labs. As scientists everywhere are scattering in and out of it, when the last plan had failed. They had found what they feared the most, everywhere alarms are beeping furiously. While Professor Arthur Deviant was working as fast as he could on his office, he had been tracing everything, connecting the dots.

"The Malkin necklace should've worked!" He muttered "It is not strong enough to summon it… Right?"

Arthur stood up from his chair and ran to the walls, where he had stick every plan he had which failed. He looked up and down, left and right. Finally he found something hidden underneath the other papers, he had found what would be the company's savior.

"Professor Deviant, the leader is being escorted to your office." The PA system rang. Arthur grew worried and sweaty.

The metal door suddenly started to beep, and it slide open. Arthur prayed for mercy, the door revealed a tall man, with his arms behind his back. His face covered in red blood mask, and his spiky hair was protruding everywhere. Two guards with heavy arms are guarding on both sides.

"Leave us." Said the leader to his men. They nodded and stepped back so the metal door could slide back.

The leader walked closer to Arthur "You better have some kind of plan Arthur, if that thing manage to enter earth. There won't be no more earth."

"Sir!" Arthur cried out "Sir, I have found something that might help us."

Arthur showed the paper in his hand, the leader took it "It says here, you need to summon it to this earth. This ritual is so dangerous, 50 percent of the world would be destroyed before we even begin."

"It gets worst." Arthur pointed "We need someone to make the last step to work, we need a seventh son of a seventh son of a seventh son. You can't find any of that now, only 19 percent of the world have that. It would take us years to find one, and that thing would already breaks loose on earth."

The leader scratched his chin "Not necessary, Professor Deviant." He walked towards the papered wall, and took a newspaper which say _TEENAGER RELEASED FROM POSSIBLE GENOCIDE_.

"Prof. Arthur, set our doomsday clock to seven months." The leader continued.

"Yes, sir. How do we use the child?" Arthur wrote on his notebook.

"Give him fake training, tell him, that a Spook wants him to be his apprentice." The leader rubbed his fingers together.

Arthur called the center control of the base, and told them to start the clock seven months from now.

"But sir, what if none of this works?" Arthur said.

The leader silenced for a while, he sighed under his mask

"…Then God help us all…"

* * *

 _ **Uh Oh, something sinister is coming their way. What could be so destructive, the company was so afraid of? Review more for new chapters!**_


	6. Chapter 6

EPISODE 6 : Tibbs

Rains pour down hard on the roofs of the small bar inside the alley of downtown Brooklyn, it was awfully quiet around it as no laughing and screaming of drunk men for hours. Passing people had been left a message in their brains not to enter, a really dark atmosphere are oozing everywhere.

Inside was much worst, there were dead people everywhere. Lying in the floor, face smashed into tables, hanging bodies in the chandeliers, and they all are drained of blood.

Three little girls have been experimenting with every blood from the victims, it was Jennet, Beth, and Mab Mouldheel. The three Hellbreeds and daughters of the Horshaw Ripper, Grimalkin had been planning the destructions of the world with their fellow brothers and sisters in the world.

The blood they took are used in their brewery, to speak with other Hellbreeds. Jennet and Beth both stirred the pot they took from the kitchen, while Mab watched them work.

"Mab, why don't you lend us a hand?" Beth yelled.

"Yeah you just stand there all night while we gather the blood." Jennet yelled.

"Be quiet you two! Just keep stirring, I don't want to dirty my hands in blood pile." Mab snapped "Chop! Chop! The potion won't finish itself!" She clapped her hands.

Beth and Jennet grumbled as they started stirring again, the mixture glows red and Mab shove them both from the pot. She peeked inside where there was a blood whirlpool.

Suddenly thousands of voices began to whisper from the pot and slowly rise to murmurs of confusion, of each people wandering who is currently talking to them.

Jennet and Beth both walked closer to Mab which was grinning "My fellow brothers and sisters…" She called. But the murmuring of the pot began to say who called them.

Mab frowned "Hellbreeds…" Nobody listen.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Mab screamed.

The murmurs began to drop. A voice of a boy began to say "Who's there? Why is there a thousand people in my head right now?"

"Easy, we just invented 'Blood Skype.' It basically Skype inside your brain." Jennet said. "Oooh…" Said all the voices "That makes sense."

"Who is this?" Said a Hellbreed girl.

"I am Mab Mouldheel, the 3567th daughter of the Fiend." Mab said "This two is Jennet and Beth, they're my sisters and their twins."

Everyone silenced "Where?"

Mab sighed "Look, father sends us a message. He told us to tell you all to do him a favor."

"Why?" Said someone.

"Because we are gonna end the world… And because, well, he's our dad."

"Where? I live in Norway…"

"He wants us to gather in the Forbidden Land inside the Bermuda triangle… When the doomsday clock ends." Beth said.

"Are you kidding me? I wasn't born with any transportation abilities!"

"I DON'T CARE! Fly with airplane or something, it's not my problem!" Mab yelled.

The voices silences "Planes don't go over the Bermuda triangle."

"Not the point… you come there when the time is right, OR YOU ALL BE BURNED!" Mab yelled, which her hair began to catch fire. Beth and Jennet panicked, they spray fire extinguishers to her hair which fell down to her face and covered it entirely.

"Thanks…" She mumbled "Mab is out."

Mab waved her hand outside the pot and the whirlpool dissolved, she cleared her face of foam and turned to her sisters.

"Everything's going as planned you guys." Mab smiled "Nothing will get in our way."

Jennet and Beth exchanged looks "There's this…" And Mab turned around.

"The Spooks? And the Filius' too…"

Mab laughed "Bah! We can kill them with no problem."

"But sister Mab! But the Filius is the descendants of… _Her…_ "

Mab then felt disturbed "Nonsense…"

"B… But it's true!..." Beth joined in "One of them shows signs of Madame Deminio's necromancy!"

"Madame Deminio cannot ever produce children. Besides, she disappeared with no trace in Russia 18 years ago." Mab snapped.

"Just listen to us! We found something else, apparently Madame Deminio married a Spook, correct?" Jennet said.

"Yeah?"

"Hear this, a few weeks ago. There was a vampire attack in New York mall, and killed by an average teenage boy named Thomas Septimo Filius. He claimed his mother was Ailisya Deminio and he was the seventh of his siblings, a seventh times three…" Said Beth.

"Another idiot, maybe…" Mab commented.

"Well, I believe the opposite. You know why?" Jennet smiled.

"Why?" Mab raised her shoulder.

"He knew Madame Deminio's full name…" Jennet said slowly.

Beth then jumped towards the conversation "But that's not all, just a few weeks after that. Things began to happen at Thomas's apartment, every news, police, and even the mayor had all questioned these people who battles the dark and all of them had the same last name _Filius_!"

Mab then turned to shock "That's impossible, Madame Deminio cannot produce offspring. She was cursed!"

"Cursed yes, but she's also cursed to be the greatest necromancer in sorcerer history."

"But that could only mean one thing!" Mab realized "And this boy, Thomas, seven times three?"

"Seven times three." Jennet and Beth nodded.

"And his siblings, all necromancers?"

"Can't be, it has to be at least one." Beth explained "But we have a feeling it was the little girl."

Mab raised her head "Fine then, we need to kill them all… Starting with Helen Filius, we can't let her powers be opened to our world. We just need a plan to keep ourselves hidden."

Jennet and Beth had a sinister idea "We can always call Tibbs…"

Mab then grinned and the three sisters walked back to the blood pot, the circled around it and chant the language of the old tongue. The pot began to boil and the blood was bubbling, the pot cracks and breaks but the blood was kept in its original shape inside the pot. The blood then formed a body of red complete with head, arms, and legs but the body keeps growing until the size of the little man.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Tom said.

Every family members are all sitting in the suite kitchen table, with Beth. When Mike had shared his story, everyone's eyes had widened.

"A serial killer called the Ripper had been sent to Hell, and got out but turned out good?"

Mike and Beth nodded "It was a little funny when she threw that smoke bomb, huh."

"But why would she wished for beauty?" Amy asked.

"Let's just let that pass, the more we talk about it the longer this problem will become." Helen replied as she chew on the mashed potatoes

"Her name is Grimalkin?" Ellie said, pouring gravy on her potatoes.

Sam wiped his lips with napkin "I've searched the internet, dad Horshaw had seven children, all killers. Giordana Malkin, or Grimalkin is the first daughter and the eldest. She was never brought to the world the day she was born, when the police hunt them all to death they found clue of the eldest daughter existed but never found afterwards. Now my theory is Grimalkin, somehow heard of his family death sentence and seek revenge with the deadliest weapon she could think of."

"Yes, but why _Grimalkin_?" Tom commented "She could've stayed with Horshaw Ripper cus' that sound so cool."

"Yes, but we have another problem. Grimalkin now had three daughters, Mab, Jennet, and Beth." Mike said, everyone started to look at Beth.

"No, not her. Other Beth." Mike sighed. Everyone oohed.

"You know, I've been thinking. Maybe you all should call me Bethany from now on." Beth said.

"But Beth's a really cute and pretty name." Mike smiled.

"Michael, I know I usually fall for that. But yesterday when you were interrogated and anyone mentioned Beth, they all look at me. If this goes on, the FBI took me away instead of taking Beth Mouldheel." Beth frowned "From now on, I'm Bethany. Just Bethany."

"Oh come on, that's not a reason to feel bad. When they say Beth, they would put on contexts so we know which Beth we are talking about. People won't be using nouns without adjectives and verbs, because that won't be a sentence." Sam felt proud by trying to make Bethany happy, but she looked rather confused with his words.

"Nice going. Romeo." Teased Ellie.

The elevator door rang, and slid open. It was one of the apartment staff "Letter for Thomas S. Fillius?" He said.

"I'll get it." Tom stood from his seat and walked to the elevator. He was given the letter and the staff said goodbye, and the elevator door slid closed.

Tom observed the letter in his hand, a white letter with an 'E' carved wax seal. He walked back to his dinner seat. He opened the letter and there was a neat and tidy letter written by hand.

"What does it say?" Said Helen.

"Let's see… _Mr. Thomas Fillius, I am honored to ask you to be my apprentice. As a foreign Spook, I was needed accompany of a seventh son of a seventh son, in your case, seven times three. I will train you all my knowledge and hoping you'll become a greater Spook than I am, for the next nine years straight a continuous training with payment every month. Send this letter back to me if you agree, then meet me in the location below if you succeed the task I will give you I shall reward you with a thousand dollars..._ " Tom read aloud.

"Should I check it again if it's not a fake Spook that trying blackmail me to and evil organization dedicated to human sacrifices and experiments and is trying to sacrifice me so they can save the greater good?" Tom asked.

Everyone scratched their chins "Naah!" They said.

"Who's it from?" Helen asked.

Tom read it again, and no name is written anywhere "Nothing, just a wax seal with an 'E' initial."

"Ooh, Mister E!" Amy said.

"If I were you, I would check who sent that letter." Mike said.

"Well lucky for you, you're not me. Finally an apprentice invitation!" Tom's heart jolted "Finally I can pay up the apartment bill."

"Wait what?" Ellie raised her eyebrows.

"You know, we've been living here for weeks now. The cost for this suite is too damn high, I haven't been paying the apartment bills for a week…" Tom explained.

"You… Haven't been paying bills for a week?!" Ellie yelled "You're lying right?"

"Fine… Its two weeks, I haven't been paying for two weeks." Tom raised his hands.

"Tom, if we know these sooner we could've just get a job and paid for it together." Sam said "What did the landlord said about the deadline?"

Tom checks his watch then turned to Sam "Wait, what day is it today?"

"Thursday…" Sam told him.

"Oh, then its two days from now." Tom grinned.

The inhabitants in the room (Except for Mike and Bethany) had dropped their jaws, eventually Tom had realized his mistake. And scratched the back of his head.

"That's it, each of us will have their own jobs." Helen started "Tom, you and I are going to that coordination now while the others think of a quick payment job."

Everyone exchanged looks "Ookay…. Why don't you pick a job too?" Ben said to Helen.

"I'm not staying here, not with that creepy old guy at the corner." She pointed to the corner where the oven and stove meet, there was a ghost of a skinny elderly crouching on the floor with his beard covering his face but his toothless grin was visible.

Everyone looked but no idea what she was looking at, except Tom "Ooh! So that's what it was!" He claimed "My seventh son's detector is getting bad vibes, I thought it was Ellie's fart…" He laughed, and a spoon flew out of nowhere to hit his forehead "Ouch!"

"Alright, Tom, where's the location Mr. E had sent you…" Helen said.

"Huh? Oh, um, somewhere Downtown." He said looking at his letter.

"Alright, Tom, pack your stuff. I'll get ready in the car." Helen said as she dashed through the living room "Oh, and all of you. Make sure you get paid a LOT! I am not losing this house." She called to the rest of the family and went down the elevator.

"Should we help them?" Bethany said to Mike.

"No, this is not our business. Plus I already have a job…" Mike replied.

"But they're your family…"

"I have six of them…" Mike said "Trust me their fine, I need to save my money for us."

"Alright, I guess." Bethany and Mike both leave their tables ad exit the suite.

While Ellie, Sam, Amy, and Ben sat silenced in the dining table.

"So what job do you guys want?" Ben asked them, they all scratched their chins.

Meanwhile Tom and Helen are already arrived at the site, which was an abandoned hospital in the middle of nowhere. Everywhere was just grass fields and cow farm in the distant, the massive building was wrecked and the paint was all gone. It seemed the abandoned hospital was long abandoned before the war, they checked the google map in case they were wrong, turns out it was the right place.

"Does all Spooks get this tests?" Tom asked "Or is it just me."

"Apparently, those one thousand dollars means this must be a very hard test." Helen replied.

Tom turned to her waist "That short double barreled shotgun… You know how to fire that?"

Helen turned to her holster "I had training." She then zipped her jacket and gestured to Tom to follow her.

They circled around the building, and finally saw the only entrance door. Which was apparently chained shut, and the window was too high to reach. Tom straightened his back and thought if the one thousand dollar test was include getting to the building, he looked up to the nearest window.

Tom gestured Helen to look up the window not far from the door "You think one of us could boost the other?"

"Well I certainly can't boost you up, how about you get me across and I'll open the door for you." Helen replied.

Tom nodded in agreement, he walked to the building and placed himself under the window. He bent down on his knees with his hands ready to catch Helen's foot "Ready when you are…"

Helen walked back a few steps and dashed towards Tom, she jumped to his hands and she pushed up as well as Tom. Helen successfully reached the window's apron as she hanged there for a few seconds before she pulled her arms and her upper body was inside, she fell down to the floor which erupts dust everywhere making her cough.

She stood up to her feet and looked down the window opening, she gestured to Tom she was fine "I'm going to the front door, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah okay. Bring some doritos for me to eat while you're at it." Tom said jokingly, Helen laughed and turned back to find the stairs.

She looked around the room, it was a long autopsy room with the surgical table in the middle. Everywhere was torn off wallpapers and desk and chairs are scattered everywhere, there were scratch marks on the floor, wall, and the ceiling. In front of Helen was the door, wide opened and seemed like it was forced open.

Helen walked slowly to the door, as she shivered and sweating madly. She was near enough to the door to stroke it, the cold metal and rust against her hands showed it has been like that for years. She observed it even more, there was a lot of bents and it was layered thick enough to stop a missile attack, so does the wall.

Helen quickly got out of the room, and went to the long dark hallway. Helen shivered when a cold air went through her ears, suddenly those one thousand dollars doesn't seem to be worth it anymore.

"Hey Helen! Are you okay in there?" Tom's voice called from across the room, which made her jumped.

Helen walked to the window and looked down on him "Yeah! Yes Tom I'm fine… Just got to keep up with the environment."

"You want me to help you in there?"

"No! No, I can do it… Trust me…" She rejected.

Tom looked at her with worries in his eyes "Alright, just yell my name, or something… If you need me…"

Helen partly regretted her decision, she walked away from the window and went to the hallway. She turned her flashlight on and it illuminated the end of the hallway, she walked and walked until she found herself at the patient waiting room. It was damp and dusty, also dark and oozing with sadness. Helen found herself alone as she haven't felt any spirits nearby, what she felt was that something, somewhere was watching her.

Helen had found the stairs, and was very eager to go down. But something knocked her elbow very, very hard as she flew to one of the pillars, she lost the flashlight. Helen started to regain consciousness, she lay sideways and in front of her was pair of red eyes in darkness. The flashlight blinked on and off for a few seconds, the light showed the owner of the vicious eyes.

Crouching on its hind legs, the creature was as big as a child but very muscular. The body was blood red and the thing had strong legs to leap forward, claws to rip flesh, and messy rows of canine teeth to tear everything else.

Helen panicked and reached for her shotgun, she stood up quickly but the creature was gone. She took her time to grab her flashlight, it was still blinking repeatedly as she moved it across the room. Helen saw a pair of red eyes when she aimed her gun, but it leaped everywhere in a second.

The creature released a blood-curling shriek as it jumped in front of her with its bloody teeth showing, she moved her shotgun arm and placed it in front of her face as the thing bites the gun. The power from the leap threw her backwards on the opposite wall, where she was pushed by the creature attempting to bite her but stopped by the shotgun.

Helen swallowed a gulped of air and screamed on the top of her lungs, the creature's nails are reaching for her body and scratched every places it could reach. The creature marks her cheeks, jacket, and arms with its claws, Helen was frozen in fear when the flashlight was kept pointing at the creature's face.

There was a sound of footsteps and the creature's head was suddenly bashed by an unknown force, Helen was now relieved of pain when the flashlight suddenly shown Tom with a pipe in his hand.

"Hey… You hurt?" Tom asked as he lend a hand to help her get up.

"No, I'm totally fine." Helen mumbled sarcastically "How did you get in?"

"I heard screaming, and it was a dusty glass door that was chained so it looks liked metal door." Tom explained "What is that thing? Does it have to do with anything on the one thousand dollar test?"

"I don't know what that is… JUST KILL IT ALREADY!" Helen snapped.

Tom hesitated and he grabbed his revolver and fired it at the creature, the thing took two bullets in the head "Headshot!" Tom said proudly.

But the creature isn't dead yet, it screamed in pain from the bullets but quickly recover. It shrieked again and jumped towards Tom.

Tom didn't react quickly when his arm was bitten by the creature, he screamed in pain because of the razor sharp teeth and pushed down very hard. But the creature seemed to be in pain as well, but more than Tom. The creature quickly lets go, and it screamed as it ran and bumped to every wall.

"IT BURNS! MY TONGUE! MY TOOONGUE!" The creature repeated, then there was a quick sound of fwoosh and the creature was trapped in silver net.

Helen had Tom in her arms as she treated his bleeding arm, they both looked at the shooter. It was tall man in the middle of 30, he was wearing a cloak and holding a net gun. His hair was sleek and tidy, his face was filled with scars and his chin had a handsome goatee.

"Who are you?" Tom whimpered.

The man ignored him, and went for the net. Inside it was the creature, it was breathing very fast from the silver alloy net that is burning his skin.

"Waittaminute! You're a Spook! Did you sent that thing to attack us?!" Helen yelled.

The Spook looked at her "I didn't sent this creature, it's the thing came out of dark magic and blood magic. Every dark magic made creatures mostly avoid seventh sons because it would be taste very hot, you Tom are seven times three, and that means this creature just felt corrosive acid." He pointed to Tom.

"Awesome…" Tom mumbled, as Helen was bandaging his arm from the rips of her jacket "But what was the test that you said in the letter?"

"It was supposed to be a poltergeist you should handle, spirits can sense dark magic and avoid it. This girl have the idea…" The Spook pointed to Helen, which she raised her eyebrows "She's the only necromancer in the family, correct?"

Helen nodded "But what about the autopsy room? It looked like a mutated creature just rampaged."

"Oh that!" The Spook laughed "I made it myself, long ago with my old apprentices."

"You have other apprentices?" Tom asked.

"Three left…"

"They're still in training?" Helen asked, the Spook nodded "How could you handle three apprentices at the same time? Plus Tom…"

"I have a method in teaching which I called 'Field Training' where I sent my trainees to feel the dark themselves."

"Cool…" Tom smiled "So can I take the one thousand dollars now?"

"Sure, right after we dumped this creature." The Spook lifted the chained creature and shake it in his hand, the creature yelled in pain.

"TIBBS WILL KILL YOU! TIBBS WILL KILL YOU! Tibbs shall not disappointed Mouldheels!" Tibbs shrieked.

"Mouldheels?" Helen gasped.

"Who's the Mouldheels?" Tom and the Spook said at the same time.

"They're the children of Grimalkin. The Hellbreeds, and I think something bad is going to happen." She covered her mouth in fear.

"Hellbreeds huh? You got some questioning to do, Tibbs…" The Spook pointed to Tibbs, and shook the chained creature once more.

Helen helped Tom up with his bandaged arm, she smiled when she knew Tom was getting better.

Tom looked at Helen from her head to her feet, she was ripped everywhere Tom could see part of her skin.

"What?" Helen said suspiciously.

"Nothing…"

* * *

Back at the underground base, the Leader was sitting in his giant office room. He turned his radio to the right channel he was looking for and the radio buzzed

… _Bzzz… Bzzz… It's time for three hours of Beethoven, relaxing for every elderly who is listening to this channel…_

The music started to roll and at the same time, the door opened and Professor Arthur entered. He dashed in front of his desk and started to babble something to the Leader, but the radio was too loud. The Leader gestured the professor to speak up then Professor Arthur yelled "ELIODAS HAD SENT A MESSAGE!"

The Leader blinked and turned off the radio, he looked at Professor Arthur closely "Go on…"

"The mission went success sir…" Said the professor "But he said, Hellbreeds are disturbing the mission."

The Leader sat back "Hellbreeds?"

"You know… When a human gave the Fiend a child and…"

"I'm aware of what Hellbreeds is professor…" Leader interrupted "What are Hellbreeds doing on the mission?"

"The subject's sister, Helenna Sextum Filius, had encountered them and caught them saying their plans as the doomsday clock hits zero. Just today they were attacked from a dark creation made by three Hellbreeds." The professor said as he checked the file in his hands.

The Leader rolled his chair so it face the opposite directions of the professor, he clapped his fingers together in front of his nose.

"Uh… Sir?" The professor called but the Leader didn't say anything.

The Leader breathed in and out and silence filled the room for a couple of seconds.

"Professor…" He said.

The professor startled "Huh? Y… Yes?"

"Would you leave me alone?"

"Oh, of course sir." The professor bowed to him and walked out the door.

As time was wasted in that room, the Leader shut his eyes closed. He stood up slowly with his hands in his back.

"Ailisya, you goddamn sister…" He mumbled.

* * *

 _ **Plot twist! Next time, a family feud as Mike's and Beth's wedding was interrupted by a certain creature...**_

 ** _Author's Note : Sorry for any misspelled words for "He" to "I" because it's so hard to write a third person view story... Please review y'all!_**


	7. Chapter 7

EPISODE 7 : The Fisherman's Wife

Mike and Bethany are both wasting their time on the couch inside their apartment room, while Bethany is snuggling on Mike's lap as they watch the TV late at night. They were peaceful and quiet for a few days now, as things are swept off their heads. Mike then heard a little snoring from his lap, Bethany was fast asleep. He took some time to braid her beautiful hair and checked the clock which said 12:57, he removed her head from his lap and put it in the sofa, next he lifted her by both legs and neck while she still asleep.

He carried her relaxed body through the living room then to the bedroom, where he puts down Bethany at the bedside and covered her with blanket. He turned off the bed lamp and kissed her forehead, he walked around the bed to finally sleep at her side.

When Mike is currently in peace, he felt a light across his eyelids. He woke up and saw Bethany resting on his chest, awake and smiling.

"What?" Mike said with watery eyes.

Bethany took a little time to begin "Hey… When are we going to be married?"

Mike turned his sleepy thoughts to shock when his mind started to race, his eyes widened and his mouth fell to a sudden gasp.

The next morning, the other Filius' are gathered at the restaurant where they are discussing different things at the same time, while both Amy and Helen are both talking about girly things and Helen's encounter with Tibbs. The boys were all talking about video games, fighting and all sorts of boy-ish stuff (Joined by Ellie of course.)

Tom didn't bother about telling them about yesterday's incident since they all knew he was elected to be a Spooks apprentice because the family members all got the letter from Mister. E the Spook, which turned out to be named Eliodas.

"Can't wait to be a Spook someday…" Tom ended his story about Tibbs "Did you know he got three apprentices?"

"Really? Have you met them all?" Ben asked, with his mouth full on bacons "I bet that one of them is a girl, like a tomboy one…"

"Stop dreaming Ben, there's no way a girl can be a Spook." Ellie commented with disappointment.

"Actually, there are girls who were the seventh daughters of the seventh daughters." Sam joined in "They have different ability than regular seventh sons, like when boys in particular have strength you have speed." He began to cut his steak "They're pretty rare though, people believe that boys are better than girls so the job openings won't be easy to find."

"Speaking of jobs, what did you guys come up to while I and Helen are away?" Tom asked.

Everyone just stare at him "Wait, were supposed to get jobs?" Ben said.

"Are you telling me you haven't had a single search?" Tom began to palm his face.

"I thought the one thousand dollars would cover it…" Ellie said.

"It would cover this month's fee! What about the months after that?" Tom raised his voice.

Sam cleared his throat and stood up, everyone began to look even Amy and Helen. Sam pulls out a file of documents from under his clothes and said "Clearly you all haven't come up with a plan, since I saw this coming I created a company because everyone know I'm the brains of the team."

"You created a company…. In a night?" Ellie's mouth fell open.

"Yes I did, and I also put up flyers, created the website, and the worldwide community. From the help of my fellow friends from Harvard and Cambridge, I manage to achieve all of them." Sam bragged.

Everyone looked at each other in awkwardness "So you didn't sleep then…"

"No, I did not…" Sam yawned "It's all worth it for the future of this company."

He threw the file to the desk and everyone bumped each other to look, Tom took the first paper "Septimo and Co.? The Worldwide Company?"

Amy read the second one "Here we show everyone that not every Spook can't be the only one to defend humanity, for those hungry for adventure and danger join our web community _.com._ "

Ben reads the third "Qualification from both Harvard and Cambridge, as also the government had been given this community a certificate to join."

Helen reads the last "Anyone under the age of 18 must not enter this community, do not join the community without a qualified group, for anyone who's unexperienced with handling the dark or any martial arts form recommended not to enter."

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"I think we might have a breakthrough." Helen smiled "But how could you get the qualifications from the government?"

"I know the guy…" Sam said "He likes to go to the Bahamas some times."

"Shouldn't this community be dangerous for everyone?"

"People would think twice to join this community, and I also added an un-skippable terms and conditions." Sam smiled maliciously.

"What does it have to do with us?" Tom asked.

"Well, we are the first community and the administration group in the website bro, and we make money from the president then to the government then to us every time a group had successfully kill a dark creature and post it online." Sam explained.

Tom's cellphone suddenly rang, he reached out from his pocket and puts the phone on his ear "Hello? Yes this is Tom Filius, can I help you? Oh, yes I'm part of SeptimoCo… What? Yes I killed that boggart… Yes I did that too… Yes and that… Oh, you want to enter? Well, um, you better talk to my brother Samuel Filius…" Tom looked at everyone with an awkward look, and handed the phone to Sam.

Sam puts the phone on his ear "Yes this is Samuel Filius, you may call me Sam… Oh yes I would be happy to form you to enter… No, not at all, it's free!... You could fill the form on the web too, just read the rules first please… Ok, you're welcome, goodbye." Sam puts the phone down and sat back looking satisfied.

"So… Sam, what did they say?" Amy asked.

"We need to prove we've done all of those stuff real quick, or else we're losing an entire family of customers." Sam frowned.

Suddenly, Mike approached them from the distance. As he greeted his family good morning and sat on the empty chair, he rested his head on the table with his eyelids all blackened up.

The rest of the family looked at each other "Hey, Mike. You look, um, good…" Ben said, then he whispered to Helen "I'm just joking, he looks like a canary in a cat mine…"

Helen smiled and rolled her eyes "Mike? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh everything's awful!" Mike moaned "I forgot to plan my wedding, and it should've been tomorrow, and I haven't come up with the wedding site, and I stayed up all night ordering the wedding decorations, and, and, and!"

"Seems like Sam wasn't the only one up all night…" Ellie mumbled.

Then Sam shushed his mouth "Say no more brother Michael, for I shall gave you and Bethany a spectacular wedding from the early money earnings from Septimo and Co…"

Mike stared at him "What…"

"It's our new job, we're supposed to post pictures of us killing Water Hags." Tom explained.

Mike stood up and began to feel less down "Thanks you guys, I owe you one…" He stood up and walked away.

"Wait, aren't you going to have breakfast?" Amy cried.

"No thank you, I'm full on coffee…" Mike cried back and disappeared out of sight.

Amy turns to her siblings "So… What are we going to do with Mike's wedding?"

"Totally no idea…" Sam said, which made everybody angered "What? I never had a wedding before."

"Mike said he has the decorations right? So all we gotta do is to find a wedding place, somewhere good like Placid lake house." Helen said with an eager tone.

"How much does that cost?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, somewhere between a 50 bucks?"

Sam scratched his chin "Sure, let's get that lake house. Ben, go get Mike's wedding decorations. Let's just hope we booked it in time."

"But what about the posted photo?" Amy joined.

"That can wait, today's schedule is this." Sam checked his bank account on his phone.

"And you're sure you're not doing this just for Bethany did you?" Ellie said with a suspicious tone "Because once you pulled this wedding she's no longer yours to crush on."

Sam stopped and looked annoyed "I know that, I can't crush on her for years. I'm only doing this because of Mike had a better chance and for the first time I'd like to give him what he deserve." He looked serious, but everyone raised their eyebrows "And, um *cough*, I owe her a long time ago in Harvard."

"So, my car, ten minutes?" Tom said.

"Wait, I've got to take something first…" Ellie said before she left the restaurant, as the rest of the group was helping the decorations to the car Ellie was walking around in the suite.

She took her time to think about the moment, hearing that her brother's wedding was today she never felt more _disturbed_. As she moped around the stairs to think about what will happen, she always felt bothered every time anyone was showing affection to other genders now she had to face one of her family's marriage.

She was bothered not because she was jealous, she was bothered because she cannot feel what's so great about being in love.

People have always felt her of a threat because of her strength and prowess, she was temporarily raised by a neighbor of her mother when she and her father died. She wasn't exactly mean to them, she was mean to their son who had a crush on her when she was a kid.

She was once in one school as Sam, her classmates always titled her as a bully, when she's not mean she would be hanging out with the rest of the family.

"Goddammit…" She mumbled, every thought disappeared from her brain which changes to what she was here in the first place.

She opened the secret switch behind the TV and the shelf moved aside to reveal the hidden weapons room, Ellie retrieved a golf bag and filled it with guns and ammos each for her siblings.

When she got to the cupboard to find more weapons, she saw a Desert Eagle .50 with a pink crayon written to its grip saying _Elizabeth_.

"I remember you!" Ellie exclaimed, she examined the gun in her hands.

"Little Beth…" The Desert Eagle was her first gun when she was 5, it was given by her uncle wishing she would be just like her father.

"If dad could see me now, hell, what would he say?" Suddenly her phone rang, it was a message from Tom.

 _Hey Ellie! You coming or not? Ben's bet on me five bucks every time he chug a bottle of beer in the wedding!_

"You couldn't drink beer in a wedding…" Ellie mumbled "I. Think. That's. Stupid." She texted.

Her phone rang again.

 _What? Like your relationship status?_

"Oh you did not just say that!"

Back down at the lobby, Ellie carried her golf bag on her shoulder while walking down the hallway still texting with her right hand. As she was checked at the security, the officer with the wavy reddish hair raised his eyebrow.

"Damn, there's so many guns. You have a license for all this?" He asked.

"I don't have it on me…" Ellie said "But I own a licensed website program…"

"Wait a minute…" The officer stared "You're Elizabeth Filius, are ye'?"

"What's your point?" Ellie asked.

The officer looked speechless "Oh my god, my name's Kenny… I'm part of SeptimoCo? I've heard so much of you…"

"What, you want an autograph or something?" Ellie joked.

"No, it's okay. Just… wow…" Kenny looked speechless.

After Ellie left the counter and about to leave the door, she heard the officer yelling.

"I said put the bag down!"

Ellie turned and saw the officer pointing a gun to a girl, she recognized her as Alice. Alice raised up her hand but she's still holding on to that bag. Behind them, the crowds were gathering.

Ellie rushed to her "Kenny, what happened?"

"This girl… whoever she is, has a bag full of dark magic." Kenny explained "Thank god you're not gone yet."

Ellie reached out her hand to Alice, she immediately took it "Alice… Give me the bag…"

"But…" Alice whispered, but Kenny interrupted.

"Be careful…" Kenny said, Ellie turned her head "Y… You know… It could be dangerous…"

"Don't worry Kenny, just put the gun down…" Ellie said, then she turned at Alice.

"Ellie, you got to listen to me…" Alice said but cut by Ellie.

"Alice, give me the bag." Ellie said with her cross eyebrows, Alice couldn't argue, and handed the bag.

Ellie unzipped it and took out a blood jar, a dark magic item. But Sam always told her "This is a blood jar, Kenny, there's nothing to worry about…"

"But… it's dark magic!" Kenny yelled.

"It's made from dark magic, it wasn't made to harm, it was made to protect." Ellie explained.

"Protect from who?" Kenny asked.

"Dark creatures… I think, I'm not sure. At least that what Sam told me…" Ellie mumbled that last part, she puts the blood jar in her golf bag and went to Alice, who were looking disappointed.

"Why are you walking around carrying this?" Ellie asked "How did you even _make_ this?"

Alice shrugged "I… Bought it, from a friend…"

Ellie nodded "Why?"

"I thought that thing would come back…"

Ellie remembered the encounter with the Shadow-Eater, she tossed the blood jar to Kenny "Keep that safe… Oh, and Alice. That thing won't come back, you're safe with us around. Especially with Tom." She joked.

Alice frowned "We're not even dating…"

"Who says you two are dating?" Ellie smiled, and walked to the door.

"Elizabeth!" Kenny called, then she turned to him.

"Call me Ellie…"

"Ellie… I would like an autograph…" Kenny smiled.

Ellie sighed and gave a giggle.

Meanwhile, at the car. Tom, Helen, Ben, Amy, and Sam are all waiting for Ellie for almost an hour.

"Look, there's that forsaken woman…" Ben frowned at the glimpse of Ellie, and stood up.

Ellie smiled at her siblings frustrated faces "Yeah, sorry… I was gathering this…"

Ellie threw her golf bag to Ben, where he looked inside "Guns?"

"You'll never know when you will need them…"

"I like your style…" Ben said and carried the bag.

Ellie rested her arms on her hips and looked to the others "So… Are we still going to plan that wedding?"

On the road, the siblings are all just being quite for a couple of minutes. As the scorching sun is spraying its flares across the car, even the air conditioner is not strong enough to beat the heat. So most of them find their own way to kill time.

"I spy with my little eye…" Amy said as her eyes wander the horizon "Something… White…"

"Let me guess… that Wendigo out there being chased by a couple of bikers?" Ben pointed.

"No, its… Wait, what?" Amy raised her eyebrow and looked out the window, three motorcycles racing in the distant fields. The Wendigo in front of them turned and jumped back to the nearest motorcycle, making the rider fell to the grass. The others circled the man with their guns were fired.

The scene were blurry as bushes covers the image "Should we help them?" Amy said.

"No, we don't want any of the karma…" Ellie replied without looking at the bikers.

After riding for an hour they finally arrived at Lake Placid, everywhere they see were houses and cabins, but no people.

"Rush hour…" Tom mumbled.

The car slows down and stops at the end of the road where they see a log cabin just in front of them, they all jumped down and walked inside.

"Woah, look at this place…" Tom gaped in awe, as the cabin had more space than they thought, the lightning was perfect thanks to the top windows and a podium on the end of the room.

"Looks like Mike just hit a jackpot, it's nice to have a wedding place like this…" Ellie complimented.

"Except for that old man over there banging on the glass door." Helen said, the others turned to look and saw a man in the late 50s banging the glass and yelling something but they can't hear it.

"It's unlocked!" Sam yelled. The man stopped banging and said something which looked like he was saying 'what?'

"I said it's unlocked!" Sam yelled again, the man froze in spot and gestured to his ear that he can't hear anything.

"Goddammit…" Tom sighed and walked to the door, he slid it open and looked up to the man "What…" Tom grumbled.

"You can't come in here, it's my property!" The man snapped.

"Sir, we rent this cabin fair and square so if you want your cabin back you should wait until the day after tomorrow." Tom explained "Good day!"

Just before Tom slid the door closed the man stopped the door with his foot.

"Get out. Now!" He yelled "I never gave anyone permission to use my cabin! AND I NEVER WILL!"

Tom looked eye to eye, he kicked the man's foot out and slammed the door closed and locked it. The man continued to bang his fist against the glass.

Tom rejoined his siblings "Any idea who that man was?"

Everyone but Sam raised their shoulders "Must be Mr. Robinson… He doesn't exactly own the place, he just took care of the cabin so it's not dusty for anyone else to use it. He mostly gets paid by fishing, heard he was a big man back then."

"Alright, get the decorations, we need to be ready for the wedding." Tom continued, he then looked at Amy and Helen "And yes… Get the chocolate fountain."

The girls let out a girly shriek, the others closed their ears.

"Just. Please! Don't do that again…" Tom said.

* * *

"I don't know if I could do this!" Mike mumbled with fear in his tuxedo.

Tom and him are both waiting in the other room for minutes "It's okay! Tonight's the best night of your life!"

"But, what if I blew this up?"

"Beth… I mean Bethany won't care! You're her husband, but not yet. You just need to go over this door." Tom pointed.

Mike stared at the door in horror with the light illuminating from behind it, but he clenched his fists and earned a backbone "You're right, tonight is my wedding. It doesn't matter if it blew up in my face!"

"Good!" Tom said "Because this wedding is going online, but it doesn't matter if it blew up in your face, right?"

Mike's fear had increased to a billion percent, they are recording this?! But his legs are walking by themselves, part of his brain approved but the other part was turned off.

The door slid open and the wedding bells chimed in the air, the guests are all smiling and looking at him. His sweats are all over the place but his vision turned to Ellie which was gesturing him to stand on the podium, he nodded and tip-toed up the podium stairs.

He was scared to death but his fear suddenly went away as Mike saw the most beautiful creature in the world, Bethany was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress he ever saw, her dress gracefully draped against the carpet, the diamond buttons made the dress sparkled from the decorative lights.

Even everyone was looking at her, except Amy and Helen which was hogging the stand near the chocolate fountain.

Tom walks out of the door just after the priest was talking to Mike and Bethany, Tom then saw Mr. Robinson rushing to the room.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed, which made everyone looked.

Tom was furious how could he ruin this night, but as he stomped the wooden floor under him. There was a sudden loud noise.

Everyone silenced when the wooden floor rumbled and sounded like there was a wild animal running trapped underneath them, the floor gave a loud growl then a scream.

"Mother of all things holy-" Mr. Robinson mumbled "RUN!"

The floorboards cracked and the growl became a sound of choking pain, thee cracks on the floor was everywhere everyone ran outside just in time before a pale grey bloody hand punched through the floor and a figure of female humanoid went up the floor and hover in the air.

Tom backs up when behind him appeared Ellie and the rest of the siblings readying themselves with weapons, he looked to Mike and Beth which was already running towards the door.

The figure spread eagled which made all the furniture and decorations flew and blocked all exits, entrapping Tom, his siblings, Beth and Mr. Robinson.

"HEY ROBINSON!" Tom yelled, Mr. Robinson turned to look "WHAT THE FUCK IS…"

The chocolate fountain flew across the room and almost bashed Tom in the head.

"The fountain!" Amy yelled.

The figures hair was now defying gravity, and showed one empty eye socket and the other was blood-red murderous eyeball.

Everything went dead crazy, there was a screeching noise everywhere. And it began to strike itself at everyone, with the figure's spider positions it leaped from floor to wall, then to roof and back to the floor. The siblings fired blindly everywhere.

"Robinson…" Sam walked towards Mr. Robinson "Explained all this shit right now!"

Mr. Robinson gritted his teeth "That's my wife, she was possessed by god knows what. It's far stronger than any demon I've seen, tried to exorcist it I did, something went wrong. Instead of becoming human again it went docile and hibernated went she took down a human and ate him."

"How would you know?" Sam asked.

"I was a Spook for 2 years, a lot happen in 2017. Fishermen could have at least one secret, right?" Mr. Robinson smiled.

"Sam!" Ellie yelled "How do we kill this thing? I'm not doing shit with this gun!"

"She's possessed, I think we awaken her." Sam explained.

"Then how do we un-awaken her?"

"Human sacrifices, I think…" Sam looked to the Fisherman's wife.

"Ah, great…" Ellie grumbled "Lets sacrifice Amy, she's less useful than any of us."

"I HEARD THAT!" Amy yelled as she still trying to shoot the possessed wife.

"Alright, here's the plan. Anyone have a silver chain?" Sam asked.

"I have it right here." Ellie showed him the chain.

Sam took the chain and engaged the wife in a tuggle war "Draw a pentagram!" He yelled.

The siblings obeyed and drew a large one with a piece of chalk, Sam then threw the wife in the middle of the star and it tried to jump at them but failed every time.

"Now chant with me!" Sam ordered, after the chanting begin the wife lurched and seizure but again it failed. The wife shrieked and the pentagram seal was broken went the floorboards went up.

"Exorcism won't work!" Mr. Robinson said "I tried everything!"

The wife levitates once more and the furniture that blocked the exit now flew everywhere, everyone was never safe.

But as the blockade was taken apart, a lot of men was rushing inside the building. It was the police, and when Ellie looked again, Kenny was with them.

Kenny threw something to the wife and as it hits her head, the wife oozed of black smoke and fell to the ground.

Mr. Robinson ran to his wife and saw that she was no longer pale but light brown, and now her bloody eye was white and conscious but her other eye was still missing. She weep and choke as Mr. Robinson knew now she was normal.

Ellie however was surprised to see Kenny, and walk towards him.

"What was that you threw?" Ellie asked.

"It was the blood jar, it contains a few stuff that sucked the demon out of people." Kenny smiled "I've been talking to Alice for a while."

"How did you know I… I mean we, were here?" Ellie found herself speechless.

"I don't know, someone called the police. And the news went fast, I think it was a coincidence that I was nearby." Kenny explained.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Ellie chuckled.

* * *

 _ **A new character arrives! Up next, Tom is recruited as an apprentice at last, but will he survive the text that awaits?**_


End file.
